Christmas in Aspen
by BellaButterfly710
Summary: When two strangers have to get a way from the city life in Seattle, they both end up in not only the same town in a different state, but also in the same house. What will happen when two strangers who needed to be alone, stays together for holiday season?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't kill me. I know you want an update for 'Little Treasures', but Christmas is taking up my mind right now. This story will be a short one, although, I am not sure how many chapters exactly. I would like to say that it will probably be between 7-10, and it will be completed by New Years. Thank you for your patience and enjoyment of reading my stories. It means the world to me.**

 **Christmas in Aspen**

 **Ana POV:**

 _December 18, 2017_

It's a week before Christmas and I have no idea what I am doing. I am alone this year, truly alone. My best friend, Kate, is in Bermuda with her family, our other friend Jose is traveling around Europe on a job assignment taking pictures for 'Christmas around the World', and surprisingly, my friends away this holiday season is not why I am most upset. I am devastated because it is my first Christmas without my dad, Ray. He passed away in a car accident six months ago. I have been doing better, I am back at work, going out to dinner and drinks with friends and coworkers, and have been on the occasional date or two. My mom and I are estranged, ever since I was a teen. She was never a real mother, I don't think she wanted to be one. She divorced Ray and moved to Texas with her boyfriend within a month. She would call the day after my birthdays, a week after Christmas, and miss all of my graduations. Ray was the only parent I ever needed, he was both my father and my mother. _Fuck, I miss him._

I am staying late at work tonight, getting some first chapters of the new fiction manuscripts completed, I am on the last one for the day when my boss, Mr. Hyde calls me into his office. Mr. Hyde, Jack, is an older gentleman, with black and white peppered hair, kind green eyes, and has a gentle soul. I have been learning from him, and working for him since I was a freshman in college. I am now twenty-three. He has taken me under his wing, and now I am his executive assistant. He believes I could move up and become a senior editor in a few years, and with his support and guidance, I know I can achieve that goal.

"Yes, Mr. Hyde."

"Ana, it's Jack. How many times do I have to tell you that? Please, take a seat." He gestures to the bright red, leather chair that sits across his oversized, cherry oak desk. I take a seat on command, not knowing what he wants to idly talk about this time. "Now, listen, I know you aren't planning anything this year for Christmas, I am sad to hear that. I want you to enjoy this holiday season. Out of all the employees here, you deserve it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I…umm. I guess so."

"Well, you do, which is why I am sending you to my Aspen house. It's your gift this year. You have been a stellar employee, not only for me, but for this company. You have found several new fiction authors, and have fought tooth and nail for their books. I admire your tenacity, and the way your mind sees things that others do not. You have a knack for what the authors want their audience to perceive and take from their novels. Not everyone has that gift."

Wow. Mr. Hyde, has always been nice to me, especially after my father passed away. He allowed me to take an extended leave, even spoke to Mr. Roach to make sure I got paid for the leave, also. I can't take advantage of his generosity, he has already done so much for me.

"Mr. Hyde, Jack, thank you for everything you have done for me, I truly appreciate it. I can't let you send me to Aspen. It's too much."

"I'm not taking no as an answer, Ana. You need this time away. I will even let you take some reading material with you, if you want. Take hikes, go shopping, get a spa, and take time for yourself. You will also fly first class, Mr. Roach already bought the ticket for you. He is completely on board with this. He wants one of his best employees to take the time to take care of herself. Ana, it will be good for you, promise."

I guess I can go. Have some time in nature, it will make me feel like I am spending time with Ray.

"Well, I guess the only thing to ask is when will I be leaving?"

Jack's face lights up like the Christmas tree he has in the corner of his office. "With Christmas next week, you will leave tomorrow. You are to spend the rest of the week and ALL, I mean all of next week, in Aspen. Take the three manuscripts you are working on now with you. Get as much as you can done, I don't want any of them to be completed when you get back. You hear me?"

He makes me giggle, "Yes, I promise. Not all of them will be edited to completion. I give you my word, Jack. Thank you for this, really." My eyes begin to tear up and before I can wipe them away, Jack hands me his handkerchief.

"Take it easy, Ana. You know we are here for you when you return. Who knows, you might actually have fun while you are out there."

"Yeah, maybe." I say with a shrug of my shoulder. "Thanks, Jack. Please tell Mr. Roach I'm thankful to him as well. I should get home to pack."

I get up and walk around his desk, as he stands also. He holds open his arms and I lunge into them, accepting his warmth and love he has for me, in a uncle kind of way.

"Thanks, Jack. I won't let you down."

He chuckles, "I know you won't Ana. Go, have fun. Call and let me know you arrived safely."

"Yes, sir." I salute him and walk out of his office.

I arrive home, still not believing that tomorrow morning I am headed to Aspen to spend a week and a half on my own. Maybe, just maybe I need this like Jack and Mr. Roach thinks I do.

Just like I do every night, I call the familiar number, all the while my heart is trying to escape my chest. The phone rings several times, with no answer. That is expected. Like always, I wait for the answering machine to start, I hold my breath and listen to his words that always seem to soothe me.

 _'You've reached Ray. I am probably working or fishing and can't answer the phone now. You know what to do. If this is my Annie, know that I love you always baby girl, I'll be sure to call you back… that was for Annie... not you other people.'_

I breathe in and out a few times. I have his cell phone at home with me, turned to vibrate or off completely at times, I continue to pay the monthly bill on it so I can continue to hear his raspy, gruff voice. I use to leave messages about my day or just saying I love and miss him. Within the six months, those messages have diminished, I only do it when I feel like I need to talk to someone. He was always a great listener. Instead of giving advice, he would give options, always pro and cons of the subject matter, and talk it out with me. He always had me make the decision, never telling me if it was right or wrong. If I chose wrong, he would sit me down and let me know why it was wrong, and what I should have done. He never made me feel guilty for my decisions. I know he will always be with me, I just wish he was physically always with me. I wasn't ready for him to leave me, but I never would have been ready. I wish one day I can meet someone that I know he would have loved for me to be with. Someone to make me happy, keep me safe, love me for me, and always be by my side.

I take a long, hot shower, cleaning the day off of me. I think about going away, on my own, to a place I have never been to before. I can't believe I let Jack talk me into this. I need this. This is will be good for me.

 _December 19, 2017_

I have arrived at the Aspen-Pitkin County Airport, and make my way out to the parking lot took look for the rental car Mr. Roach and Mr. Hyde has gotten for me.

After walking up and down the parking lot, I finally spot the red Audi coupe that will be mine for the next couple weeks. I squeal in delight when I click the key fob and the sweet sound of the doors unlocking hits my ears. It's a beautiful car, much better than my old beat up Volkswagen. I put Mr. Hyde's address into the GPS and am on my way to my vacation home.

I turn down the road where Mr. Hyde's house is located, and I am taken aback with the picturesque views that surrounds the homes on this street. There are snow capped mountains as far as the eye can see. Tall, hunter green pine trees line the street and hide some of the houses from view. Every single house is protected by iron gates. The scene in front of me looks like a Christmas card.

I pull up the long drive, after putting in the code at the security gate, and am in awe of my surroundings. The mountains seem to be right there in front of me, it is like I can reach out and touch them. I place the car in park and slowly step out, smelling the fresh, mountain air that surrounds me. The aroma of pine and maple linger around me as I take my two suitcases from the trunk of the car. Fumbling with the house keys, I finally get the barn red door open. The house itself is beautiful beyond belief. It's a two-story, log cabin home, with an open floor plan. It's massive, much more than one person needs. I know Jack is married and has two older children, along with nieces and nephews, but even so, this is too much. He told me to feel comfortable and pick any room to stay in, I don't want to use the master bedroom, so I choose to stay in the largest guest room, which has its own ensuite bathroom. The walls are painted in a light mint color, with the bed lavished in creams and beiges sheets and pillows. The bedroom furniture look handmade, the use of the pine wood bringing the outdoors right into the house. The room doesn't need any pictures on the walls, due to the large floor to ceiling window on one side of the room. You can see mountains and pine trees right from the bed. The sunrise and sunsets must be amazing here. I cant wait to see the morning sun greet me tomorrow.

I head down to the kitchen to inspect the refrigerator and pantry. The kitchen is a chefs paradise. The appliances are stainless steel, new and shiny. The cabinets are the same pine wood that the furniture throughout the house is. The large island in the middle of the kitchen, and the countertops are a beautiful cream marble. The kitchen smells of lemon and pine. I notice a note on the island, addressed to me.

 _Anastasia,_

 _I hope you made it to the house safely. Please call me to let me know. I had our housekeeper, Ms. Thompson, come in and clean up a bit for you. She will come back during the weekend to so a light cleaning again. She also stocked the fridge, freezer, and pantry. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me. Have a great time. Go out, see what Aspen has to offer to you. DO NOT check your work e-mail, I will know._

 _Again, call me to let me know you arrived safely. Leslie told me to leave you be, but, you know I see you as another daughter, so that means that I can't sleep until I hear from you._

 _-Jack_

I guess I should call him, I have been here for a while, I am shocked he hasn't called me yet.

"About time, Ms. Steele." Jack greets me, picking up after one ring. Damn, he must have been watching his phone.

"Sorry. I was distracted by the beauty of my surroundings and your home. It's absolutely lovely. Thank you for this again, Jack. Please tell Leslie that also."

"No need to thank us. You deserve it. Listen, I have to tell you something, it came up after your flight already took off and I couldn't reach you in time."

"Is something wrong? Do I need to leave the house?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You will have a houseguest though, I'm afraid. My nephew just called me and told me he was going to be going to his house in Aspen for Christmas through New Years. He needs a break from the hustle and bustle of Seattle. However, his house was having renovations completed, and they are behind in finishing. He asked to stay at my place for the time he will be in town. I told him that I sent you there for your vacation, he said if you didn't mind, he doesn't mind."

"Oh, um. I mean I can't exactly say no, this is your home, Jack, not mine." It would be nice not to be completely alone during the holiday season, however, having a stranger stay here with me, I don't know how I feel about that.

"You are too nice, for your own good, you know. My nephew is a good guy, like you, he is down on his luck right now. He is your age and has been working on his own business for the next year. It is up and running, however, not quite where he wants it to be right now. He is taking this break to regroup and relax before the new year starts. I promise you, he is a nice guy, he won't try anything. He isn't arriving until the 23rd, so you have time to yourself for a few more days."

"It's fine, Jack, really. I would probably get cabin fever anyway being here for the next two weeks by myself. What is his name?"

"Christian. Christian Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews of the first chapter. As always, it's greatly appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, just as I am enjoying writing it. I am sorry for making some of you cry, that was not my intention, however, I am happy to see that I bring out different emotions with some of you. Again, this story will be short, no more than 10 chapters, and it will most likely end on New Years Day. The story will be both Christmas and New Years. I hope you all keep enjoying it.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Christian's POV:**

 _December 19, 2017_

I am sitting in my home office, emailing my COO, Ros Bailey, back and forth about a new technology company that we want under the GEH umbrella. I know the owner from Harvard, having classes with him, his business flopped, while mine, is thriving, is not where I want it to be. I am a twenty-three, recent college graduate, and the businessmen elite do not take me seriously yet. I have a few acquisitions under my belt, but need more to prove myself. I started my business when I was a senior in college, two years ago. With my trust fund from my grandparents, I was able to buy a small independent cell phone company. I decided to have the company under my umbrella and use GEH's advanced technologies to make the phones better, so I can send them to third world countries.

My grandparents, Bonnie and Theodore, believed in my business plan and in me that they decided to give me $100,000 of my trust early, even before I graduated Harvard, to buy out that one company. In the two years that I have had Grey Enterprise Holdings up and running, I have made that one-hundred grand back, plus another five-hundred. I thought by now, I would be a millionaire, little did I know how difficult it is for me to get my company up and running the way I want it.

I have no time for myself, family, or friends. The only other person that I am in constant contact with is Ros. She has been my right hand woman since freshman year in college. We met at orientation, and just clicked. She didn't stare at me like the other girls, she listened to what my mind had to say instead of what my wallet states, and she has a sharp mind for business. Turns out, she didn't look at me like I was the last man on earth, was because she has a girlfriend, Gwen. They are High School sweethearts, and when Ros decided to move to Seattle after we graduated, Gwen followed.

I am reading the newest e-mail from Ros, letting me know that the contract is ready to go to Cooper, the owner of Coop Technologies, whenever we are ready to send it.

 **To: Ros Bailey, GEH COO**

 **From: Christian Grey, GEH CEO**

 **CC: Andrea Parker, Assistant to C. Grey**

 **Date: December 19, 2017**

 **Subject: Coop Tech. Contract**

 _ **Ros,**_

 _ **The contract looks great for both parties. I think he will agree to the terms of coming on board as staff in our tech department, and if they want to, his current employees. We can re interview them and see where they can fit within GEH.**_

 _ **Send him the paperwork, with a date and time to meet, after January 5th. I will be going to Aspen for the next few weeks. I will have my laptop and blackberry to conduct work from there. I will engage in any phone conferences, however, do not schedule any face-to-face conferences for the time being. Andrea already knows.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you and Gwen.**_

 _ **Christian Grey**_

 _ **CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings**_

I send off the email with the contract and Human Resources paperwork attached. Between Ros and Andrea, what I have requested will be completed in a timely fashion.

Next on my list is to call Mrs. Roberts, the housekeeper for the house in Aspen. My parents gifted the house to me and my siblings a few years ago. I contacted Elliot and Mia and told them that I need a break and will be using it for the holidays. My parents and siblings are in Paris for the holiday, I couldn't go due to too many end of the year meetings, however, I probably wouldn't have gone anyway. I need time to myself, to think, reflect, and plan for the new year, both professionally and personally.

"Hello, Grey residence, this is Mrs. Roberts speaking."

"Good morning, Mrs. Roberts, this is Christian Grey. I was wondering if you would be able to get the house ready before December 23rd, as I would like to come and use it for the next few weeks. I know there was construction going on, how did that go?"

"Oh, Mr. Grey. Construction is still going on, there was a set back due to some winter storms that have hit the area. I called and let Mr and Mrs. Grey know the other day. I assumed they would have told you kids. I am sorry, I should have contacted you also."

"No, that's fine, Mrs. Roberts. At least you told my parents. Do you know when they will have the extra rooms completed?"

"No, sir. The foreman just told me that they were behind and it doesn't look like it will be done before the new year. With the holidays approaching, his crew will be off at different intervals. The whole crew won't be back until January 2nd, sir."

Fuck, I really needed to get out of Seattle. "Thank you for the information, Mrs. Roberts, please keep me posted. Merry Christmas."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Grey. Merry Christmas."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Since my home is out of commission for God knows how long, I will have to come up with a plan B.

 _Elliot, call me. About Aspen house. ~C_

As I sit and wait for Elliot to call me, I start searching for cabins to rent in Aspen, hopefully, the same area where our house is located. After searching for at least forty-five minutes, I finally find a cabin that is unoccupied for the next two weeks. I was just about to click to reserve it when my phone rings.

"Elliot." I breathe into the phone, my mouse on my MacBook Pro hovering over the reserve button.

"What's up, C? I told mom and and dad you wanted to talk about the Aspen house, they gasped and remembered about the renovations."

"I know. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Roberts. She told me due to winter storms and the holidays approaching, it won't be done anytime soon. I was going to reserve a cabin, I just found on online."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I need to take a break from Seattle. I don't want to fly all the way to Paris just incase I need to get back to the company for any reason. I figured Aspen would be perfect. We, as a family, already Christmas together before you all left, anyway."

"No, no that. I mean it would be great to see you in Paris with us, but that isn't what I meant. Why would you rent a cabin from a stranger, when all you have to do it call Uncle Jack? They aren't going there this year, so it will be available for you. He will let you use it, you know that. He is just like Grandpa Theo, with his whole hospitality shit."

Damn. I completely forgot that Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie has a house there too. My mom, Grace, and Uncle Jack bought the houses at the same time.

"Wow, Elliot, good thinking. Does your brain hurt? I think I can smell the smoke from here." I chuckle.

"Shut up, asshole. I just saved your ass from a dirty ass cabin with bedbugs. You're welcome." He says as he quickly hangs up on me.

I know that Elliot is right, I would hate to stay at a cabin where I don't know who has been there before me and the owners of it. With the holiday season approaching rather quickly, I knew there wasn't going to be anywhere decent for me to stay.

"Mr. Hyde's office, this is Hannah, how may I help you?" A pleasant voice said to me as I called my uncles office.

"Hello, Hannah. This is Christian Grey, I am hoping to speak to my uncle, Jack Hyde. Is he available?"

"Yes, sir. I will connect you right to him. Please hold."

"Christian, is everything all right? Is it Gracie?" Uncle Jack quickly asks his questions. I guess he would get nervous to hear from me in the middle of the day. We do see each other for dinners once a month, but I never called him at work before. He is also the only person I know that can get away with calling my mom 'Gracie'. Uncle Jack is my mom's older brother, and still to this day, very protective over her.

"Everyone is fine. I am sorry to worry and disturb you. I know this is last minute and you must be busy with end of the year projects, believe me, I know. The reason I am calling is because I was going to go to Aspen for the holidays, I need to get away from the city right now, and regroup. The house is currently being worked on and is behind in schedule. There is one cabin that is available, however, I was wondering if I could use your home. Would you or Aunt Leslie mind? I could have Mrs. Roberts go to your house, I'll pay her of course, you wont have to worry about anything."

"Christian, you don't need to bother Mrs. Roberts, Mrs. Thompson is already working. Listen, I would love to say yes to you, you know we won't mind. I just sent one of my employees to the house. She's had a tough few months, she needed to leave the city too, find herself again. Mr. Roach, Leslie, and I are hoping this will be beneficial for her. She is already in the air, I can't call her and ask her what she thinks."

Well, there's another wrench in my plans. However, it seems she knows Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie pretty well if they are allowing her to stay in their home without them. It could work, it's a big house. We won't have to spend any time together, maybe breakfast here and there.

"Tell me about her. I won't mind, if she doesn't." I inform him.

"Her name is Anastasia Steele." Well, that's a beautiful name. "She is a great girl, Christian. She's kind, honest, trustworthy. She has been down on her luck, and this is the first Christmas she is alone. Her friends are away on vacations, she doesn't speak to her mother, and her father passed away a few months ago. If she agrees to this, and you go to the house with her, do not tell her that you know this information. She is private and doesn't want a lot of people knowing of her troubles. Leslie talks to her here and there, gets her to come over for dinner, at times. She's a sweetheart, innocent. Ana is a hard worker, and I can honestly seeing her running SIP one day."

"She sounds great. How come we never met her?"

"Like I said, she is private, not that she is a socialite or anything, she's shy and likes to keep to herself most of the time. Don't be put off if she is quiet around you at first. She isn't like Mia." He chuckles. No one is like Mia.

"Well, to be fair, no one is quite like Mia." We laugh.

"You are correct with that Christian. If you are up to it, you can go. Like I said, she is already flying there. I should be expecting her phone call of her arrival in a few hours. I will let her know, and call you back. I want to make sure she is comfortable. I, of course, trust you with her, let's just make sure. You remember the codes?"

"Yes, I have them. Let her know whatever she decides is fine. Thank you, Uncle Jack. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Christian."

 _December 23, 2017_

I am in Aspen, heading to Uncle Jack's house. He called me the other day to let me know that Anastasia stated that she was fine with me being in the house with her. He told me to use his room, as she chose to stay in one of the guest rooms. The guest rooms are on the first floor, where as, the other rooms are on the second floor.

I love being in Aspen in the winter. The snowcapped mountains, the fresh air, the smell of pine, it is all just beautiful. This is just what I need for the next few weeks.

I pull up the gate of the my uncle and aunt's house, enter the code, and continue my way up the drive way. There is a red Audi parked on the side of the garage, which I am assuming is Anastasia's. I pull my black Audi Spyder next to her car. After taking my luggages out of the backseat, I remember to grab the white rose floral arrangement I bought for Anastasia as a thank you for letting me crash her vacation.

I make way to the front porch and notice Christmas lights around the poles on the porch, and also the oversized wreath adorning the door. Next to the door are two small pine trees, decorated with white lights. It's beautiful. I wonder if Ana did this.

As I open the door, the smell of cranberry, orange, and cinnamon hits my senses. Damn, that smells fantastic.

"Hello?" I hear a small voice call out. The sound of her voice alone creates goosebumps on my arms.

I put my bags down on the floor in the foyer, and walk towards the kitchen.

"Hello." I call back as I turn the corner to enter the kitchen area.

Before I even know what is happening, I am grabbing Ana's waist to prevent her from falling over. It seems that we both turned the corner at the same time, bumping right into one another. I have one arm around her, while the other is still holding onto her flowers. Her hands automatically fly to my chest, bracing herself to me so she doesn't fall backwards.

The electoral current flowing through my body right now is indescribable. She finally looks up at me, and fuck, this woman is gorgeous. Her deep blue eyes pull me right in and I feel myself leaning down to her. I have to stop myself, we literally said one word to each other.

I slowly stand her up straighter, and start to pull away. Her fingers that are still splayed on my chest, begin to move off of me, and I already miss her touch. What the hell is going on?

We take a step back from on another, both of us fidgety and focusing on anything else in the room besides each other. What the fuck? Am I thirteen, again?

"I've made cookies, would you like one?" Her angelic voice breaks the silence.

"Yes, thank you. They smell absolutely delicious. I am Christian, by the way," I tell her as I stick out my free hand to her.

She takes it willingly, "I am Anastasia, Ana."

We continue to walk into the kitchen, where she has the cookies set up on the breakfast bar. She turns to get a plate, I am assuming for me, playing host. I take the time to check her out, I am a warm blooded American guy, after all. Her body is slender, athletic. Her ass is the perfect proportion to the rest of her body. She has her dark, auburn hair up in a messy bun. She isn't dressed to go out, I can tell she has been spending the day in the kitchen. She has on black yoga pants with an oversized white tee; one shoulder is revealed. Simple, yet sexy. She probably doesn't even know the effect she is having on me right now. These next two weeks will be heaven or hell.

She turns around and smiles at me as she places the plate down. "Milk?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You must be hungry with your traveling today. I was planning on making a roasted chicken tonight for dinner, is that okay? Oh, what pretty roses you have there." I can listen to her talk all day.

"Chicken is fine. You don't have to cook for us, we can order something, if it is too much. Oh, yes, the roses. Here, they are for you." Her eyes get wide, doe like.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I wanted to thank you for allowing me come crash your vacation. Uncle Jack told me you needed time to yourself, get away from Seattle. I feel bad that I have to stay here and not in my home."

"Oh, no. It is quite all right. I have been here for a few days now, alone. I think it will be nice to have some company. I did bring some manuscripts with me, so I will have some editing to do, but I promised myself that I wouldn't work the whole time, either."

She takes the flowers and places them in a vase she found in one of the cabinets. I catch her smelling them, and slowly tracing some of the petals with her pointer finger. How can she make that look so beautiful?

"So, Ana, did you decorate the porch?"

"I did. I was just about to decorate the Christmas tree too, but the cookies took longer than I expected. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure. I haven't decorated a tree since I was little, it should be fun."

Heaven. I have decided that these two weeks with Ana will be heaven. Merry Christmas to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always, thank you. Your reviews and support in my stories are amazing. Based on reviews on the previous chapter, there seems to be an agreement that it is nice to see a nice and giving Jack. He will be nice throughout the story, this story is not a canon. There will be no mention of an Elena either. Christian has a much different back story. I hope you all still enjoy it, even with all of the differences. I am not comfortable writing about BDSM, yet, I may get there in the future, we'll see. For now, I am comfortable writing sweet lemons. Also, I thought about giving my chapter titles instead of just numbering them. Let me know what you think about that. Happy Reading. ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 3: Christmas Memories**

 **Ana's POV:**

 _December 23, 2017_

Who is this man? When I first heard his voice, even though it was one simple word that slipped through his lips, I became enamored. Now, here we are sitting in the kitchen, eating the Christmas cookies that I baked and drinking milk together.

He is a beautiful man, wild, copper hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms and chest, and damn, those eyes. His eyes are unlike anything I have ever seen before. They are grey with specks of blue throughout the iris, creating an illusion of a brewing storm.

The electricity that flowed through my body when he caught me before was out of this world. I have never felt anything like that before. When I felt him staring down at me, I had to look up at him, it wasn't by choice. It was like a magnetic pull that was forcing my eyes to meet his. It was one of the most incredible feelings I have ever felt, communicating with someone just with our eyes. It was sensual, erotic.

"Where did you get the tree from?" His question brings me out of my inner thoughts.

"Oh, a Christmas tree farm in town. They were already cut. I wanted to cut it myself, but being here myself, made that more difficult." I sigh. Every year my dad and I would go and cut down our own Christmas tree, even when I moved to Seattle after graduating college, we would do it.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yes. Just having some Christmastime memories."

"Anything you would like to share?" He asks of me. Christian is nice, so he seems, I have only known him for a half hour so far, and just because we will be sharing this house for the next few weeks, doesn't mean I am ready to open up to him.

"Oh, um, just memories of cutting down fresh trees when I was younger. Did you and your family ever do that?" I throw a question out to him, taking the spotlight off of me for a few moments.

"We did." He says as he dunks another cookie into his milk and nod his head to himself. "My parents, siblings, and I would go every year to a tree farm in Bellevue. We would search and search all over the damn woods for the perfect one. Well, perfect, according to my mom and younger sister, Mia. Elliot, my older brother, and I could care less. We enjoyed being there, sawing our own tree down, but we didn't care what it looked like. It was fun, the five of us, together, we didn't get that a lot."

"You didn't spend time, as a family?" I ask, I can listen to his baritone voice all day and night, and not tire of it.

"My parents are hard workers, and involved in the community, still to this day. My mom, Grace, is a pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital, and President of a charity; Coping Together. My father, Carrick, is the top prosecutor in Seattle, and owns his own practice. They weren't always busy, but at certain times of the year, they were, this time of year, was one of them. As my siblings and I grew older, we were busier, also." He explains to me. "Do you have any siblings, Anastasia?" The way he states my name makes my heart flutter and my cheeks redden.

"Ana, just Ana. No, I am the only child. It was quite lonely at times, which is why I think I fell in love with books and reading. The characters became my friends and an extension of my family. I would get lost in their world for hours on end. Everyday was a different adventure, which I looked forward to going on."

"Well, just Ana. How about we start the tree. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, after all. We will need a tree for Santa, where else will he put presents when he arrives?" He jokes, making me giggle. Wow, I haven't giggled, without forcing it, in such a long time. That's nice, and unexpected.

"That was a beautiful sound." He remarks, honestly. I feel his eyes on me once again, and when I glance over to him, my breathe hitches. His eyes are a darker grey, intimidating, yet inviting at the same time. His mouth is slightly open, soft breathes escaping. He's making me nervous, a good nervous. I bite my lower lip, which causes his breathing to become labored. His eyes scan my face, stopping at my mouth. His hand, ever so slowly, reaches up towards my face. He takes his pointer finger and thumb and grazes them against my lips. As his thumb sweeps across my top lip, his pointer pulls my bottom lip loose from its confines. It is the most sensual thing that has ever happened to me.

We clear our throats, and back away from each other. "We should start the tree now," I suggest as I stand up. I start to take the dishes and cups and put them in the sink, I need some distance from him.

"Do we have lights and ornaments?"

"Yes, I bought some at some local shops when I got the tree. There are white lights, and homemade ornaments. I didn't buy a lot. I wasn't sure if you would be interested in decorating or would want to celebrate Christmas."

We're in the living room, opening the boxes that the ornaments are placed in. I found a cute Christmas store that sells handmade ornaments, amongst other Christmas decorations. I also bought a wooden Santa and snowman to put on the sides of the fireplace.

"What are these?"

"Oh, you have to have stockings at Christmas, especially with this beauty," I say as I tap the mantle.

I found old fashion, white, stockings with "A" and C" on them. Our initials are embroidered in a berry red and in a fancy script font. They are quite stunning.

"If you don't like them, I am sure I can find something else."

"No, no. They are perfect. Thank you. It seems you have thought of everything. I feel bad just showing up with no ideas of Christmas."

"I am sure you will think of something. Here, these are the ornaments. I have always wanted a classic white and red Christmas. All the ornaments are white and red, I think with the white lights on the bright green tree, it will be really pretty. What do you say?"

"I say, where do I begin?" Christian laughs.

I decide to put on some Christmas music, while Christian starts to loop the lights around the tree. As he is walking around the tree, making sure the lights are hanging or sitting perfectly on the tree branches, I start to place the ornaments around the tree, always looking for the distinguished spaces where that particular ornament will sit.

Every so often, Christian and/or I would sing or hum parts of a song that played. Glances will be shared between the two of us, a nod here and there, and small smiles would grace our faces.

"Tell me about working with my uncle." Christian asks as he helps me with the ornaments now that the lights are completed.

"He is a wonderful man to work for. I feel like his adopted niece. He takes great care of me at work, and out of work, as you can see. You are very lucky to have him in your life, Christian. I consider myself lucky to know him and your Aunt Leslie also. I have worked for SIP for years, Jack took me right under his wings. He believes in me, even when I don't." I smile as I talk about Jack Hyde.

"I am happy to hear that. He's a great uncle, it doesn't surprise me that he has taken a liking to you, to help and protect you. He, um…" He starts to trail off.

"He, what, Christian? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, nothing like that. When I spoke to him a few days ago to ask him to use his house, he of course mentioned that you were here. He told me that you needed to leave Seattle also, have time for yourself, well, because, you were having a tough time this holiday season. Don't get mad at him, but, he did say that your father passed away a few months ago. He didn't want me to mention it, but I noticed how you avoided talking about your family, and I didn't want to blurt it out. I am sorry for what happened to your father. I can't imagine what you must be going through now." I am shocked, angry, and upset. I have nothing to say. Nothing at all, so I put down the ornament that I had just picked up to put on the tree, and walk away from Christian.

I start to walk towards the room I am staying in, when I hear Christian call out to me. I ignore him, continuing on my trek to my room. I feel him behind me, but I can't turn around to face him. I just met him, today. I can't let him see the pain in my face, the tears in my eyes.

"Ana, please."

"Ana, I'm sorry." He is getting closer to me. I start to speed up, how long are these hallways?

I just make it to my room, open the door, and go to shut it, still with my back to Christian. However, I can't close it. Something, rather someone, is holding it open, and this particular someone is much more stronger than I am.

"Please." I beg. "Please, just leave me be."

"I can't do that." His voice sounds tortured.

"Let me in." I know he isn't talking about the room, he is the one holding the door open, his right foot can move an inch and he will be in the room.

"No." I walk towards the large, open window. Suddenly, the mountains in the distance is appealing and my eyes can only focus on them.

"No?" He asks. It's almost as if he has never heard the word before.

"No." I sigh as the unshod tears start to threaten to spill onto my cheeks.

I hear the creaking of the floor, I sense him walking closer to me, then I smell his masculine, woodsy scent next to me. He is close enough to take me into his arms in one swoop, yet, far away that I feel utterly alone.

"Let me in." He repeats.

"I.. Christian, I… please, leave.. it .. be." I choke out.

In an instant I am spun around, now facing him, my mountains of solitude now behind me.

"Look at me." He softly demands. My head is still down, looking at our feet that are just inches apart. The tears are free falling to the hardwood floor, bouncing when they finally hit. I shake my head, not wanting him to see me this way.

I feel his fingers under my chin, and before I can pull my face away from him, he uses his fingers as leverage to lift my chin, forcing me to lift my head. My eyes are still downcast.

"Anastasia, look at me." He commands, more forcefully this time. I let a puff air out, roll my eyes, and look up at him.

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry." He apologies, taking his thumbs and wiping the tears away from my face. This action only causes me cry more and harder.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, and the electric currents begin to flow again. My head lands on his chest as he pulls me closer to him, causing us to be tightly wrapped around each other. How can a stranger comfort me?

The cries turn into sobs, "I…I… just miss… him so much," I get out in staggered breathes.

"I know you do. I am so sorry, but to me, it seems that you need to get this out. Have you spoken to anyone, your mom?"

I snort, "No, no one. I'm alone."

"You aren't anymore. I'm here when you are ready, okay?"

I nod against his chest, my head still planted there. He's right, I need to talk to someone, maybe a stranger will do just fine. It isn't like I will see him again, we are only here for the next week.

 **Christian's POV**

 _December 24, 2017_

Yesterday was amazing, decorating the Christmas tree with Ana. Then, I had to go and insert my foot into my big mouth. I ruined the rest of the day, she was quiet and kept to herself the rest of the day. After telling her that when she is ready to talk, I left her in her room. I think we both needed time to collect our thoughts. I have never went after a woman if she walked away from me, I don't chase women, however, Ana is different. I couldn't let her walk away and ignore me. I needed to show her she isn't alone, at least not this week.

She stayed in her room until early afternoon. I finished the tree, placing the last few ornaments that needed to be hung. I also placed our stockings on the mantle, making sure that they were placed perfectly on the ends. Different sized, white lanterns, with red candles were also in the bags from the shops, so I decided to place them along the mantle also. I then wrapped pine green garland around the lanterns. It turned out so beautifully. Ana should be proud about her vision coming to life. The only thing that I did not do was put the topper on the tree, for two reasons. One, Ana should be here for that moment, and two, I couldn't find one in the bags or boxes she had from her shopping trip.

Ana came out of her room, only to busy herself in the kitchen. She made a roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and several steamed vegetables. She even made an apple pie. We ate in silence, I can see her mind running around in circles. When she was done, she cleaned up and headed back to her room.

Before I went up to bed, I knocked on her door, she didn't answer. I whispered a good night and let her be.

I am now in the kitchen, attempting to make her breakfast. Ana is still sleeping, whether it is soundly, I am not sure.

I have the eggs and bacon done, but this damn toaster is giving me grief. First, I burnt the toast, completely black. Then, it didn't toast enough. I am cursing the damn thing left and right, and the most angelic sound I have ever heard stops me in my tracks. I turn and see Ana standing in the door way in pink and black plaid pajama pants with a black camisole. Her hair is in a bun, sitting on top of her head, and there is no trace of makeup. _She's stunning._

"You made breakfast?" She giggles.

"I attempted to make breakfast." I clarify.

"It smells great, I am sure it tastes great too. Thank you, Christian." The way she is looking at me lets me know she isn't just talking about the scrambled eggs.

"You're very welcome," I say as I slide a plate to her.

We start digging in, eating in silence, again.

"Ana…"

"What do you want to do today?" She asks, interrupting me.

"Well, we need to put a topper on the tree. I couldn't find one in the things that you bought yesterday. Also, I would like to go into town, maybe look around. It's Christmas Eve, and I think the town square has a market and festival today. Would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to. Thank you. Also, I didn't buy a tree topper, I brought one from home. Um, my dad, Ray, made it years ago. I wasn't sure if I was going to get a tree, but then when Jack told me you were coming, I decided to do it. I would like to use the angel my dad made, if that is all right."

"Sounds perfect, Ana. I can't wait to see it. I am sure it will make the tree even more beautiful than it already is."

We finish breakfast, Ana cleans up, telling me to go get dressed for the day. Since we will be outside the majority of the day, I decide to wear my dark wash jeans, Timberlands, a black long sleeve shirt, with a fleece vest.

When I reach the living room, I see Ana up on the highest step on a very tall ladder. She is stretching her body towards the tree, balancing herself, trying to put the hand crated angel in its rightful place. I don't want to scare her, so I silently walk closer to her, placing my hands on the sides of ladder, making sure it doesn't tip. She finally gets the angel in an upright position, whispering to herself, "about time, Holly." I give out a chuckle, causing her to look down at me. Her eyes are back to being bright blue.

"Christian. When did you get here?"

"Just now. You should have waited for me, this isn't safe to do on your own. And who is Holly?"

"I know, I just wanted to get it done before we left. Holly is the angel. I named her when she was first made."

She starts to climb down the ladder. I back away, but keep my hands up in the air, just in case. Luckily, for the both us, I did, because, as she steps down with one foot, she slips, and starts to tumble backwards. I catch her with ease, holding her bridal style. She shrieks and places her hands over her eyes.

"I didn't hit the ground."

"No, you didn't." I laugh.

"You caught me, thank you Christian." She says as her hands leave her face. She leans up, closer to my face. She gently places a kiss on my cheek, however, I move my face too fast, and before she can back away, our lips graze against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I need to remind you that this story is not canon. Some character will not be mentioned at all, while others are not how EL James wrote them. With that said, a reviewer on Facebook kindly pointed out that with Jack and Grace being siblings, Grace's maiden name wouldn't be Trevelyan. Therefore, her maiden name is Hyde, which makes Christian's grandparents, Bonnie and Theodore's surname is Hyde in this story. It was an oversight on my part, and for that I am sorry. Instead of going back and changing a chunk of the previous chapters, I decided to leave it.**

 **Chapter 4: First Date**

 **Ana's POV**

 _December 24, 2017_

"You caught me, thank you, Christian," I breathe out to him as I lower my hands from my face. I lean up, closer to his face, and gently place a kiss on his cheek. Well, that was plan anyway. Christian moves his head too fast and our lips graze against each other.

The zap that hits my lips makes me pull back from Christian. I look at him in wonderment, I notice that he is looking at me the same way. "Please tell me you felt that too, Ana?"

I clear my throat, nodding my head at him. "Yes, I felt whatever that was."

"Okay, good." He says, and in the next second, his lips are on mine again. Only, this time, it isn't a graze. Our lips are pressed against each other, I am still in his arms from when he caught me, and his grip on me tightens. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself up, getting closer to him. His tongue slips out of his mouth, and glides against my bottom lip, coaxing it to open. I open, willingly, never have been kissed like this before. He groans into my mouth as his tongue seeks out mine. He shifts my body so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. I feel him walking us around the room, then he plops himself down on the couch. Now with his hands free from holding me onto him, he slides them up from my lower back, until they reach my face. He cusps my face in between his hands, still kissing me with everything he has. My entire body is on fire. My fingers start to play with the copper curls that surround his neck, which causes him to moan into my mouth. We are stealing each other's breathes, and we only slow down when the need for air becomes apparent.

Our foreheads are touching, our arms still wrapped around each other, our eyes never leaving the others, our chests are heaving, gasping for much needed air. There are no words needed right now. In this moment, only physical communication is warranted.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers to me, causing me to blush and set my eyes downcast.

"Hey, don't hide from me now. Look at me, baby."

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry, that slipped out. I won't call you that." He winces and looks embarrassed. I don't think it just slipped out.

"No, I like it. No one has ever called me 'baby' before, in fact, no one has ever kissed me like what just happened, either."

"What? Really?"

"Really. I've been out on some dates here and there, but nothing more. I have been kissed, but just pecks. You're my first real kiss." I admit to him, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" He asks, cautiously.

"No, never. You?"

"Well, no no boyfriend, Ana. I did have a girlfriend in high school and college, however, obviously things didn't work out for us. She was the only one I had a relationship with. I've been on dates, and had friends with benefits, but nothing more since her." He honestly states to me.

"Oh." I try to wiggle off his lap, becoming uncomfortable with the closeness between us now.

"No. Stay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, I am out of my league here, with you. Come on, we should head out anyway." I try to get him moving and out of the house, so we can move on with our day.

"Please don't do that. Don't disregard what just happened between us. Look, it's been awhile since I've had feelings for someone else, but here with you, I feel something, Ana. Would you, um, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"You, you want to take me out on a date?" I shake my head, not believing what is going on right now.

"Yes, if you allow me to. We can have that date today, in the town square. What do you say?"

He wants to go on a date, with me? I know we both live in Seattle, I know some of his family, but, we aren't from the same worlds. The Grey's, along with the Hyde's, are affluent in the Seattle social circles, I'm just a Steele, from Montesano. On the other hand, my dad has always told me to step out of my comfort zone, meet new people, put my heart out there.

"I would love to." The smile on his face is breathtaking. "You have a beautiful smile, Christian."

"Thank you, you do too, Anastasia. Come on, let's go. We have a day date to start." He says, picking me up and placing me on the living room floor.

We head over to the foyer, Christian grabs my red , wool peacoat, and holds it out for me to put on. I slip my arms into the sleeves, allowing him to adjust the collar of my jacket. "Perfect."

He puts on his jacket, then leads me out of the house, placing his large hand on the small of my back, he brings me to his car. It's a sleek black Audi; much nicer than my rental car, even though its the same make.

"Nice car." I state as he holds the door open for me. "A gentleman too." I smirk.

"Just for you, Ms. Steele." He flirts as he closes the car door. He walks in front of the car, there is air of confidence radiating off of him. He doesn't seem to be cocky, but, there's an aura about him. His confidence level is high, as it should be. He's very good looking, intelligent, kind, humorous. He checks off all the boxes of what I think a boyfriend should be. I feel safe around him; protected. When he was holding me yesterday, calming me down, consoling me, I felt the world float away. He said that when I am ready, I can talk to him, and I know I need to talk to someone, maybe, just maybe he is the one to open up to.

We drive down to town, talking about what we think will be offered at the festival. "I hope there's a hot chocolate stand. I could use a cup right about now."

"Oh, me too!" He agrees with me "Also, an ice skating rink. Do you ice skate?"

"Um, did you see what happened on the ladder before?" I giggle. "I am not very good with my feet. I don't think ice skating would be a good option for me."

"Well, good thing I am with you then. I won't let anything happen to you." He says as he grabs my left hand and takes hold of it. He places both of our interlaced hands on the console that separates our seats. His thumb starts rubbing my finger, which makes me look at it and smile.

"Please don't overthink this." He begs of me.

"I'm not. Promise."

We pull into a parking space on the Main Street in town, he tells me to stay put as he exits the car. He walks around to my side, opens my door for me, and helps me out of my seat. He grasps my hand again, and begins walking in the direction of the town square, never letting go of my hand. We walk by the shops that I bought the decorations in the other day, I tell him those were the stores that I found the lights and ornaments in, and he suggested we go in to see if there was anything else we could use.

We walk in, warmth, and the smell of pine welcoming us. The married couple the owns the store greets me, "Welcome back, Ana. So glad to see you again."

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Kelder, so nice to see you too. This is Christian. We are housemates for the next week. I wanted to show him the store where I bought the decorations from."

"Welcome, Christian. Please take a look around. Ana found charming decorations the other day," Mrs. Kelder tells Christian.

"You're right. She did, I loved everything she picked out. Let's look around, baby. Pick out something you like, we can add it to the collection." I blush when he calls me baby in front of the couple standing in front of us. They both smirk at us before turning their attention on the other customers that just walked in.

We walk around the store, looking at more ornaments and wall decorations that are scattered about. I was just about to tell him that nothing was calling to me when I found a large stand up angel that looks like the tree topper my dad made me. It's stunning.

"That would look lovely next to the tree," Christian states as he comes up behind me.

"It would. Maybe I can ask Mr and Mrs. Kelder to keep it to the side for me. I don't want to have to carry her around all day."

"Nonsense. The store isn't far from the car. Wait here." Before I can even say a word back to him, he is holding the angel and making his way toward the cash register. I shake my head, deciding not to argue, and follow him.

"This angel is new, just came in the other day. Ana, it looks just like you." Mr. Kelder mentions.

"Very beautiful." Christian states, looking at me.

"Sure is." Mr. Kelder agrees, looking between the me and the angel. Their words make me blush. "I am going to go look at the Christmas cards." I start to walk away and hear both men chuckle.

 **Christian's POV**

 _December 24, 2017_

"I think we've embarrassed her." Mr. Kelder tells me.

"Yes, I believe we did, however, it's a true statement."

"First date?" He asks.

"It is. Is it that obvious?"

"I've been there. The stolen glances when she doesn't realize you are looking at her. That magnetic pull between the two of you. The shyness in your eyes. You have butterflies in your stomach, and your heart is pounding. You're nervous, a good nervous." Well, he hit the nail on the head.

"Nerves are nerves. We just met yesterday, she is staying at my uncles house, and there was a mix up with mine, which caused me to stay at my uncles place too."

"Ah, I see. Strangers spending Christmastime together. It's a magical time, anything is possible. I see the spark between the two of you. Even now, as you talk to me, your body is facing hers, your eyes glance over to where she is standing, making sure is okay, keeping her in your sights. Good man, don't let that one slip away."

"I have a feeling that I won't intend to." I tell him, while staring at Ana.

"Here's your angel." He says with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Kelder." I put my hand out to shake his. He takes it willingly. "Please, it's Nicholas."

After putting the angel in the car, Ana and I head over to the town square to see what else we can do today. We are walking side by side, the wind is picking up, making it feel like the temperature dropped another twenty degrees. I place my hand in hers, pulling her closer to me. Once she is close enough, I release my hand and wrap my arm around her waist. She looks up at me, her nose and cheeks are red, her eyes shining, and she has the most gorgeous smile gracing her face. I lean down and kiss the tip of her nose. "Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me."

"Thank you for asking me. Oh, look, there are tables set up over there. Let's go check some of them out."

"Anything you want, baby."

We head over the where there are lines of tables set up, the vendors selling various products, ranging from snacks and jams, to homemade furniture pieces. We keep up our pace, while still looking at some of the vendors tables. Ana stops at one, that is selling bath products and candles.

"See something you like?" The vendor asks us.

"Oh, um. Just looking. Thank you." Ana answers her.

She picks up a small package of bath soaps, lemon lavender. She smells it, hums to herself and places it back down. She does this a couple more times with different scents. Vanilla chai, blueberry buckle, apple cinnamon, and honey coconut.

"You have delicious smelling scents." She compliments.

"Thank you, dear. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Ana responds as she starts to pull me away.

"You didn't want anything? It seemed like you liked those."

"No, I was just browsing. That's what you do at one of these, you know." She giggles.

"I suppose you are right."

We continue walking around for the next hour. Stopping and looking at various vendor tables. I stop walking when I feel her shiver next to me.

"Cold?"

"Yes." Well, that's not good. I want her to feel warm and comfortable.

"I saw a cafe down the way, let's head in there, have something warm to drink and if you are hungry, grab something for lunch."

"Sure."

We enter the small cafe, it has a rustic charm to it. "Why don't you find a table, and I will place our order. What would you like, baby?"

"Hot peppermint cocoa, and a lemon raspberry scone." She orders.

"A scone? That's it?"

"For now. Thank you." She states and walks away to find a table.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Ink Cafe, how may I help you?" The pimple faced teenager greets me.

"Hi. Two waters, a turkey club sandwich, with a small salad, two peppermint hot chocolates, a lemon raspberry scone, and a blueberry muffin." I rattle off my order while looking at the menu that's mounted on the wall behind the cashier.

"Name please, and it will be $22.56."

"Grey." I tell him while handing him a fifty dollar bill.

"Here's your change, when your order is ready, your name will be called. Thank you."

"Thank you." I take the bottled water and head over to where Ana decided to sit. She chose to sit by the windows, she doesn't notice me nearing her, so, I slow my steps and watch her. She is focused on people watching, smiling to herself. She's beautiful, an angel. Anyone with eyes can see that. The men in this cafe sees it. She doesn't even realize the looks that she has been getting all day, it's driving me insane.

I start to walk over to her, and she must sense me coming, because she glances up and makes direct eye contact with me. Her entire face is smiling, and damn, she lights up this place.

"I ordered a little more than just cocoa and a scone. I figured we would need more substance for the rest of the day, plus, I shouldn't let my date go hungry." I give her a wink as I hand her a bottled water, causing her to giggle.

"So, what else are you feeding me?" She inquires.

"I ordered us a turkey club and a salad to share. Then for dessert, we have peppermint hot cocoa, and your scone." Now I am nervous, I guess I should have asked her what else she wanted besides a scone, what if she doesn't like turkey or God forbid, is allergic to something that is on the club or in the salad. Fuck, I didn't even think of that. How can someone just order food for someone without knowing their dietary needs?

"That sounds great, thank you Christian." She smiles at me. Damn, that was close. I haven't been out on a date in such a long time, this is so nerve wracking.

I hear my name being called, so I get up and pick up our tray of food. I head back to the table, stopping to get some napkins. When I look over to check on Ana, I see some hipster wannabe standing over her, trying to talk to her. What the fuck!

I hurry my pace over to my girl, when I hear the fucker asking her for her number.

"I'm sorry, I'm here with someone." She responds, making me smile.

"That's okay, you can still give it to me." The asshole pushes.

"No -" She begins but I get to the table and sit down.

"Here, baby. I got us our favorites. Ready to eat?" I slide the tray to the middle of the table, so we can share our small lunch. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can we help you?" I turn to the guy who is still staring at Ana.

"No, man. You must be the boyfriend. You're lucky."

"I know." I say, a little too cocky, and turn my focus back onto Ana, whom is blushing profusely. We ignore the guy, who is slowly backing away, only having eyes for each other.

"Come on, eat up. We have another part of our date to conquer." I reveal as I take half of the turkey club.

"What's that?"

"Ice skating. I told you that I won't let anything happen to you, let me prove it."

She stares off through the window again, and I can see the wheels turning in her pretty little head. "Sure, fine." She relents.

We polish off the sandwich and the salad, and now we are working on our dessert. "I didn't realize how hungry I was, thank you for getting more to eat."

"You're welcome. So, tell me something about yourself?"

"Like what? My favorite color?"

"That's a start."

"Gray." She deadpans.

"Come on, tell me."

"I did. It's recently a new favorite." She smirks.

"Mine is a new one too, I am growing quite fond of cobalt and blush pink."

"Christian, that isn't funny." She states as she laughs.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. Now tell me something that no one else knows about you."

"Oh, um, let's see." She ponders her response while drinking some of her hot cocoa. When she removes the mug from her mouth, I notice that some of the whip cream has attached itself onto her nose. Adorable.

"Come here, let me get that for you." She leans over the table, just as I do, and I swipe the whip cream off of her, instead of cleaning it off with a napkin, I stick my finger into my mouth and lick it clean. I hear her gasp in response. Her eyes are shining brightly, her cheeks are flushed, and her thighs are being squeezed together. Well, isn't that interesting? She wants me. I want her too, but I know it is way too soon for that.

"Thank you." She finally manages to get out.

"My pleasure."

"Okay, so something about me, that no one else knows. Hmm, I don't know if I want to be an editor for my entire life. I am young, there's so much more I can do. I would love to write my own book, maybe open up a little town bookstore. Your uncle has been wonderful, I truly appreciate everything he has done for me, he tells me that I can be running SIP one day, but I don't want the business side of a publishing company like that. That isn't what I went to school for. I don't want to disappoint him. He has done too much for me, as you can see."

"I don't think he could ever be disappointed in you, Ana. He would be proud of you, no matter what you chose to do."

"Thanks. I hope so. Now, tell me something about you that no one else knows."

"Stealing my question, okay, I see your game. Let's see. I started my company two years ago with a friend from college. On the outside, I am a hard businessman, strong, a shark, but on the inside, I am terrified. I am so afraid of failing and not knowing what I am doing. I borrowed money from my trust, I already paid it back, but my grandparents and parents believed in me, if I fail, I fail them. I put a lot of stress on myself, hence, this vacation. I needed to take a break to think of my next steps. GEH is my baby, I want it to mature and grow, and I can't let that happen if I don't know what the hell I am doing."

"Wow, Christian, you have to know that what you have already created and accomplished is astounding. Not everyone can do that, if it were that easy, the entire world would be millionaires or billionaires. Believe in yourself, from what you have shown me the past day, I can see your tenacity and your drive. Keep that up."

"Thank you, Ana. That means a lot for you to say that."

"You're welcome. Ready to get ice skating over with?"

"Sure, let's go before you change your mind on me."

We make it to the ice skating pavilion, where we rent the skates. Ana's hands are shaking as she tries to tie them. "Here, baby, let me help." I kneel down in front of her, making sure the skates are tied nice and tight for her. I help her up, and walk over to the entrance of the rink.

"Christian…"

"It's okay, Ana, I got you." I hold onto her hand tight and guide her onto the ice. "I'm going to stand behind you and put my hands on your waist, okay?"

"Umm. Okay."

I am standing behind her, and put my hands on her hips. As I start to move my feet, it causes her to move with me. My grip is tight, but her hands on my wrists is even tighter. "Baby, I've got you." I whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver.

We make it around the rink two times, our positions not changing. Around the third time, I gently remove my hands from her hips, and she swings her head back to face me.

"No, Christian…"

"Hey, its okay, I am going to skate next to you now. Here, take my hand." She takes my hand, and now we skate side by side. Eventually, she begins to skate a little faster, and she starts laughing and saying how much she likes it. She looks so adorable like this, carefree. I know she has a heavy heart right now, but in this moment, where she is skating and having a fun, it means the world to me. What is this girl doing to me?

"Christian, I think I am done. Can we head back to the cabin?"

"Sure. We had a long day out. Let's go back and start a fire."

We are heading back to where the car is parked and it begins to snow. Right before we reach the car, I pull her to me, my hands find her face, and I slowly bring my face down to hers. She gives a little nod, giving me permission to continue my idea. As soon as my lips touch hers, fireworks explode. I can kiss her everyday for the rest of my life and never tire of it. Her hands wrap around my neck, as mine move down to her waist, pulling her closer to me. For someone who has never kissed like this before, she's a natural. I can feel myself hardening, so before she notices, I start to slow down the kiss and pull away.

She shyly smiles at me, "Thank you for today, Christian. It was a wonderful first date."

"First date, huh? Does that mean I get a second?"

"Yes, I believe a second date would be an excellent idea."

"Good, because I can't think of anything else I would rather do."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Christmas Day has finally arrived, well for Ana and Christian. Thank you for all of your reviews, I try to reply to all of them. If I have missed you, please know than I am thankful and appreciate them. I have some loyal readers that review every chapter, I never thought that would happen to me. You have no idea what your kind words mean to me. Thank you.**

 **I had a poll on two Facebook pages earlier today. I asked from whose point of view should a lemon be, there was an overwhelming answer of Christian's POV. With that said, this entire chapter will be in Christian's POV, however, there will be a date change in italics, so be aware of that. The first part is a continuation of Christmas Eve, after their first date.**

 **I was recently informed that my Christmas story, Under the Mistletoe, has been nominated for the Top Five January Holiday Story Contest. It is a great honor to be nominated, and with other great authors, including those that I have followed and loved for years. I only began writing in July of this year, and I am completely shocked by how far I have come, and the followers that I have. It truly is awe inspiring. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Chapter 5: Merry Christmas, Ana**

 **Christians POV:**

 _December 24, 2017_

Ana and I have been back at the cabin for a few hours now. We decided on making several different types of hor d'oeuvres instead of having an entire meal. She told me it was her Christmas Eve tradition with Ray, so who am I to disagree with her and not go along with what she knows and loves. I want to make this girl happy, and if having pigs in a blanket and spanakopita does that, then that is what she is going to get.

Anastasia is in the kitchen, listening to Christmas music, Penatonix, to be exact. I hear her singing along, puttering around with dishes. I am in the living room, researching some failing companies, so I don't have to work tomorrow. I want to give Ana a Christmas she will remember, I want her to only think of Ray for happy memories.

I am deciding between two companies, a computer program in New York, and a telecommunications company in San Francisco. Both companies would be an acquisition, Ros and I are deciding with which one would be most beneficial for Grey Enterprises. I am leaning towards the telecommunications company due to the fact that I will soon have a cell phone company. I can merge the two together and make it the most beneficial for third world countries to monopolize. I am in the middle of emailing Ros my final thoughts of the companies and what I would like to see happen in the new year when the doorbell rings.

"I got it." I yell into the kitchen to Ana, so she doesn't stop cooking her masterpieces.

"Thanks, Christian."

I open the door and am greeted by a delivery guy. "Good evening sir, I have packages here for a Mr. Christian Grey and a Ms. Anastasia Steele. If you could just please sign here," he says as he thrusts an iPad into my chest. Geez, someone is pushy. I scribble my name ad grunt my thanks to him. The packages are, three total, are stacked on top of one another. Two are labeled with my name, while one is for Ana. I pick up all three boxes and head back inside.

I walk back into the living room, placing the packages on the oversized, pine wood coffee table. "Ana, come in here."

"Yes, Christian?" I turn to face her as she enters the room, and I can't help but smile and chuckle at what I see. She is in yoga pants, cut to her calves, an oversized lilac tee shirt, one sleeve off the shoulder, her hair is in a very messy bun, sitting on top of her head, and she has flour all over her pretty face. Her hands are up, fingers spread apart, and it appears that cookie dough is all over them. "Christian?"

"I'm sorry," I state as I walk towards her. "You look absolutely beautiful right now, how is that possible? You have been in the kitchen slaving away in front of that stove for hours now. You look like you were in a food fight and lost. You're adorable."

"Christian, stop." She demands, getting embarrassed.

"I am not sorry. Come, look. Some packages arrived for us." She takes the dish towel from her shoulder and wipes her hand clean of her cookie dough mess.

"What are you baking?"

"Well, I did chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and I just finished sugar cookies. Would you like to help me decorate them after they have cooled?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea. I'm not artsy, and I think we should let you decorate them, so they stay pretty, and more importantly, edible."

"Christian," she giggles, "they will still be edible. I baked them. If you are that worried, you can keep me company in the kitchen then. Now, let's see what these packages are about."

We start to peel the tape off of the generic cardboard boxes, only to be stopped by more boxes. These boxes are wrapped in differing wrapping paper, such as, Santa's, snowmen, reindeer, and snowflakes. There are tags with our names on them, all of Ana's gifts are from my Aunt Leslie and Uncle Jack. The first box that I opened are also from them. I start to open the second box, and there are more presents, however only two, and both of them specifically state, "To: Christian and Ana; From: Jack and Leslie".

"Wow, that was really sweet of them. They, obviously, didn't have to send me anything. Jack already sent me away for vacation and gave me the use of his house. I wasn't expecting this. I should go call him."

She starts to head into the kitchen, most likely going to get her cell phone to give them a call, but I stop her.

"Wait, there's a letter in this box." I open up the letter and start to read it aloud.

 _Ana and Christian,_

 _Merry Christmas. Uncle Jack and I couldn't let you miss opening presents on Christmas morning. I hope these gifts find you in time. Please don't get mad at us for sending these to you, everyone needs some things to open on December 25th. They are nothing extravagant, just some things that made us think of the both of you._

 _Now, Santa hasn't officially come yet, so no peeking or opening them until the day of. Be good, he's still watching!_

 _Enjoy your time in Aspen, and together. Have fun, do some things that you have never done before, spread your wings, be brave._

 _We love the both you. See you next year._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Leslie, Uncle Jack, & Family_

 _P.S. ~ I mean it, Christian, NO opening the presents until Christmas morning. Ana will tell me if you broke the rules._

"Well, I guess we should put these under the tree for tomorrow morning. And, don't even think about peeking, mister." Ana commands, pointing her dainty little finger at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Steele." I say smirking. When I was younger, I would find my presents, my parents always hid them in the same place every year, I would carefully peel some of the wrapping paper off, just enough to see what my present was. My parents caught on, and started to hide them at my Uncle Jack's place. Well, I found them there too, and Uncle Jack caught me. He never lets me live it down.

"Sounds like someone was always impatient to see what he was getting." Ana laughs as she neatly places the presents under the tree.

"You could say that." Watching her put the last of the presents around the tree makes me realize that I want her to open presents from me.

"Well, I am going to go finish the food and cookies. You want to dinner around 6:00?"

"Sure, that's fine." I look at the clock and see that it is 4:30. This give me plenty of time. "I am going to go for a run before we eat. I'll be back in time to eat."

"Okay. Be careful, Christian."

"Always." I decide to take a chance and give her a kiss. We haven't seen much of each other since the date. She has been locked in the kitchen, and I was working in the living room. Her lips mold themselves around mine, my hands find her slim waist, and I pull her closer to me. I make sure that my lower body is no where near hers, as I don't want to scare her off with my erection that is starting to form. Her fingers are playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, and it is sending shockwaves through my body. I can feel the electric currents deep in my bones. I have to stop, I need to leave now so I have time to find some things for Ana.

I slow down the kiss, which causes Ana to groan in frustration, which causes me to chuckle against her lips. "I should go."

"Yeah," she breathes out, "I need to finish in the kitchen."

I start to head towards the door, but Ana interrupts me. "Christian, aren't you going to change into running clothes?" Shit. I forgot I told her that I was going for a run.

"Uh, yes, of course."

I hear her giggle as she walks back into the kitchen. I run upstairs, change quickly into clothes that I don't need to wear, and run out the door to my car.

I get to town square and pray to whomever is up above that the market is still going on. I know it's getting late on Christmas Eve night and I won't have much time, if they are still open.

I get out of my car and run to where the vendors are set up, I see some still there, selling their products to last minute Christmas shoppers, that would be me. I know exactly where I need to go and head straight to the homemade bath soaps and lotions. The vendor is still there, thank goodness.

"Good evening, sir, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hi, I was here before with my date, and she was looking at some of your bath soaps. I would like to buy some for her. Let me see if I remember what she looking at. I noticed she picked up some a few times." I look around the table, picking some soaps up, smelling them, and putting them back down. They all smell incredible, and I can only imagine what they would smell like on Ana.

I find some that Ana had shown some interest in. Vanilla chai, blueberry buckle, apple cinnamon, lemon lavender, and honey coconut. The vendor still has all the ones that Ana liked. I pick up two of each one, and also a lotion of each scent.

"I'd like to take all of these, please." I call to the vendor.

"Of course, sir. These are lovely scents. That would be $70, please."

I hand her a hundred dollar bill and tell her to keep the change. "Merry Christmas. Thank you." I say as I take the bag from her and make my way back to my car.

I am about to get into my car when I see the Christmas store, Kelders. I decide to go in there and check it out once again. Maybe without Ana being there, I can find something for her.

I walk in, the same smell of pine welcoming me again.

"Hello, again, young man. How can I help you?" Mr. Kelder greets me.

"I'm just browsing. I was hoping to find something for Ana."

"Well, take a look around, if you need anything, I will be in the back."

"Great, thanks!"

I take a look around, making my way through the decorations and wind up where the jewelry is located. I put my fingers on the cool metals, gliding them across the variety of jewelry that they placed on the display case. I fingers stop on a a beautiful rose gold necklace.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Mrs. Kelder asks from behind me.

"Yes, very. Do you think Ana will like it?"

"I believe she would." She says as she takes it from the table and puts into a box.

"Do you gift wrap? It isn't my forte, and I want to give Ana neatly wrapped gifts."

"I'll do it for you, love. Do you have anything else?"

"Yes, thank you. I have these soaps and lotions, too. I will pay for the gift wrapping of course."

"No, no. Don't you worry about that. Give me your bag, I will wrap these all up for you. I will meet you out front in five minutes." I hand her the bag of soaps and lotions and walk around the store again.

I am standing towards the front of the store, looking at their window display, something catches my eye on the sidewalk, and I look out. I see Ana walking around the market, with several bags in her hands. What the hell is she doing out here? _Fuck._ I told her that I was going out for a run, I hope she doesn't come in the store when I am in here. She turns and faces the store, starts to walk towards it, and I go and hide behind the tree that is on display. I bend my neck to see if I can spy on where Ana went. She walks past the store, and heads right to her car. Before opening the door, she glances at her watch, her eyes widen and she hurries along to get into her car. She takes her time to put her seatbelt on, look in her mirrors, puts her blinker on, looks in her mirrors again, and starts to, slowly, pull out onto the road.

I look at my watch and can see why she panicked, it's 5:30. I told her that I would only be an hour and she is planning on having dinner around 6:00. I need to head out too.

"What are you looking at, son?" Mr. Kelder asks as he sneaks up behind me, giving me a heart attack. Damn, he's quiet.

"Fuck!" I yell, putting my hand to my chest. "Sorry for my language, sir, you scared me."

He laughs, a big ol' belly laugh as he tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I guess you were in your own little world for a few minutes there. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I saw Ana. I told her I was going out for a run, but I came out here to get her some presents for tomorrow. I guess she had some shopping to do too. I should really get going, I told her I would only be gone for an hour."

"Yes, of course. Come on then, let's get you checked out. Your packages are at the counter for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kelder, for the wrapping. You saved me a lot of trouble and materials. I would have wasted roles of wrapping paper and tape."

"You are more than welcome. Anything for that sweet girl. She only came in here those few times, but that first time, I knew she just needed some holiday cheer, and someone to talk to. Her heart is broken, you be do good to fix it."

"I'll try my absolute best." The very loving and cheerful couple ring me up for the necklace, hands me by bags, and wishes me a Merry Christmas.

I am back at the house in record time, I park my car next to Ana's, thanking God she was home before me. I didn't want to ask her where she was or what she doing. I can't ask her why she was at the market with bags from vendors either. Before heading into the house, I do sprints up and down the driveway to get some perspiration flowing on my face and chest. I run my fingers through my hair, making it a little more messy than usual, I use some snow to wet it, making it look like I some sweat from my run. I tug on my clothes, making them look looser, or at least, worn.

I enter the house and head into the kitchen. As she hears me enter, she turns her head over her shoulder and smiles, "You're late. Why don't you go take a shower and then we can have the hor d'oeuvres and wine in the living room by the fire place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be later than an hour. The run was exhilarating with the mountain air, I will take a quick shower and meet you back down here in fifteen minutes. Don't start without me." I tease.

I am in and out of the shower in record time, because, I really don't have to take a shower. I decide to wear my gray sweatpants, which hang low on my hips, and a classic white tee, that shows off my biceps and pecs. I take great pride in my body, always working out and eating healthy, I wouldn't mind Ana checking me out.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Ana squeals from where she is sitting on the couch, when she sees me walk in. She looks happy; her eyes are bright, her porcelain skin is flushed, her lips are plump, and her smile, fuck, that smile, is lighting up the room. The fire is roaring, casting shadows along the walls, this is the definition of romance, and I don't think she realizes it.

I continue my way to her, not stopping until I am standing right in front of her, causing her to look up at me. "Merry Christmas Eve, baby." I lean down, kissing her. She moans into my mouth, causing me to place my hands on her face, holding her head still as I push my tongue against her lips. She moans again, granting me access further into her mouth. Her hands find my hips, pulling me down, closer to her. I lose my balance, falling on top of her, now making sure that my hands land on the sides of her head, so I don't crush her with my weight. She keeps her hands where they are on my hips, pulling me again, until our lower body extremities are touching. I place one of my hands behind her neck, anchoring her to me, as my other hand, which has a mind of its own, travels the length of her petite body, stopping at her hip. I grasp it tighter, and pull her up to me. We are the closest we have ever been. We're all tongue, teeth clashing against each other, the hunger inside of us growing deeper. Our moans and the crackling wood in the fire are the only sounds heard in the cabin. It's quiet outside, snow lightly falling, causing a snow globe effect against the window.

"Christian.." she moans as I start to kiss her neck. She shifts her head to the left, extending her neck, allowing me better access to explore her succulent skin.

"What do you need, Anastasia?" I huskily whisper into her ear as I bite and nibble on her earlobe. She gasps and moans, pushing her body against me even more, if that is possible.

"More."

"You want more?"

"Yes, please, Christian."

Who am I to deny this angel more? I start to grind my jean clad erection into her core, grunting as I do so. I haven't dry humped anyone, since, ever. Losing my virginity at fifteen, all I have done was sex, of any kind. She is making me feel alive, different, and a teenager again. We are still in our early twenties, our teenage years not so far away in the past, but she is making me feel like a horny teenager all over again, and I am loving it.

"Yesss…" she hisses as I grind against her harder. My hand that was once on her hip is now traveling north towards her ample, perky breasts, that are begging me to touch them. I slide my hand under her tee shirt, feeling the goosebumps pucker her skin as I go. She shivers against me, the mixture of our kissing, my touching and grinding causing her to tremble.

"You like that, baby?" I tease her breast, squeezing and caressing, my movements constantly changing against her. Her head starts to shake back and forth, her thighs start to tighten against mine, her beautiful eyes are clamped shut, and that just won't do. I need to see her, need to feel her, when she comes.

"Open your eyes, Ana, look at me." I demand. Her eyes pop open and quickly find mine. We are nose to nose, breathing in the shared air that surrounds us.

"Chris…Christian…" she moans and groans against me, her blue eyes never leaving my grey ones. She is going to unman me.

"Ana, I need..I need for you.. to.. come… NOW!" She thrusts her head back, eyes still open, her hands that are now around my neck, are tight, her legs shake and quiver against mine. _Fucking beautiful._

I don't even realize that I am still shaking along with her. I have never felt like that before. What the hell just happened? _Holy fucking shit._ That has got to be the most amazing sexual experience I have ever encountered. I can only imagine what it will be like when we make love for the first time.

Her breathing is erratic, her body still tremors every now and again, and her face is the most gorgeous shade of pink I have ever seen. She's an angel, personified.

"That was.. wow." She breathes out.

"Yes, it was." I chuckle against her lips as I lean down to kiss her again. I can't get enough of her.

"Ana, baby, you're amazing."

"You are too, Christian."

I help her up to a sitting positing, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to me. There are no need for words in this moment. We stare at the fire, not needing its warmth anymore. The silence is broken by a growling stomach.

"Sorry," she giggles, " I guess I worked up an appetite."

"I can see how that would happen," giving her a wink.

She slaps my chest and moves toward the coffee table to make some plates of food. We eat, talking about Aspen and what we would like to see happen in the new year.

"I don't want to bring this mood down, but, honestly, I just want to be happy again." She whispers, looking down to her, now empty, plate.

"Baby, look at me." I wait for her to look up. "You will be happy again, trust that. I didn't know Ray, and obviously, we just met, but from my uncle has told me, and what I have observed about you, you are strong as fuck. I believe you got that from your father, and I know, for a fact, he wants you to be happy. So, baby, be happy."

I wipe the tears that are free falling now and gently kiss her lips, which are even more plump now after her orgasm and crying.

"Christian, I..you.."

"What, baby. Don't be shy now."

"You make me happy." My heart is soaring. I make this exquisite angel happy. Me! I do that. No other fucker does that.

"You make me happy too, Ana."

 _December 25, 2017_

I wake up to a bright orange sunrise with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing, not only the make out session that we experienced, but the talking. We were up well after midnight talking and laughing. My girl wants to be happy as her resolution, I started that early.

Ana fell asleep during one of our conversations, I think we were sharing stories about our first pets. She had a goldfish, named Goldie, that she won from a carnival. She was four and loved the fish with all her might. She told me how she fed it every morning and night, and had it for almost three years. I gave her a confused look, knowing that carnival goldfish don't usually live longer than a month, if that. She laughed and said that Ray would replace it every time one died. He didn't replace the last one because she was the one that found it floating. She said he didn't tell her until she in middle school, when she asked about getting a puppy.

I was so proud of her for talking about Ray and the happy times they shared together. She should always talk about those memories, he would want that. I love that she was opening up to me. I hope that continues and she doesn't shut down, the wine did help last night.

I held her as she slept on the couch, watched her as she was dreaming, stole kisses now and then, and then before I could fall asleep, I carried her to her room.

Her room is just like her, beautiful and pure. She has a canopy bed, adorned with white bedsheets. The canopy itself is matching thin white sheets, however, what makes it heavenly are the white Christmas lights she wrapped around them. When I put her into her bed, she looked absolutely perfect. I wanted to lay there with her, hold her, caress her, be with her. I knew I shouldn't, I want her to invite me to sleep next to her. I kissed her goodnight, whispered 'Merry Christmas, baby' to her, and quietly left her.

After leaving her in bed, I ran out to my car, grabbed her gifts, and placed them under the tree for her. It was then that I noticed perfectly wrapped gifts for me, that wasn't from my aunt and uncle. She bought me gifts too. I have never felt this elated before. I am so glad I made the decision to come to Aspen this week.

I get up, with more spring in my step, and make my way downstairs. The smell of French vanilla coffee is in the air, and it is a welcoming scent. I hear tinkering in the kitchen, and yet again, Ana is standing in between the range and island, mixing a batter by hand.

"Merry Christmas, baby!" I announce as I make my way over to her.

She stops mixing and lifts her chin up towards me. "Merry Christmas, Christian," she excitingly greets me, as she puckers her lips for a kiss. I oblige, giving her a little more than a peck.

"What are you making this morning?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"We are going to have blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Oh, and fresh fruit."

"Sounds delicious, thank you."

"You are welcome. Ray and I would have this every Christmas morning. It's our tradition." Yes! She told me something else about her and her dad. I hope the momentum continues throughout the day, and she doesn't start to bottle it up again. For her to be happy, she needs to be free. Free of her thoughts, free of any fears she may have, free of his untimely death, and free from the sadness that lives in her heart.

We are sitting at the dining room table, eating our mouth watering breakfast made by Ana. She keeps eyeing the Christmas tree and smiling to herself.

"What do you think Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie got for us?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. They really shouldn't have done that. Allowing me to stay at their house is more than enough. Mr. Roach even bought me the plane ticket. It's all just too nice of them."

"They all care for you, Ana. Doing this for you is just how they are showing that."

"It's nice to be cared for. I haven't been cared for in a while. I forgot what that feels like."

"Ana…" I don't even know how to respond to that. She is such a caring, kind, sweet, intelligent, gorgeous woman. She is also a woman who needs to be and who deserves to be loved. I can do that, I can love her. I just hope she allows me to, because it just may be too late to ignore.

"It's okay Christian. I'm learning." She leans over and takes her free hand in mine, giving it a squeeze. This little bit of a lady has wormed her way into my heart in two days, and she doesn't even realize it.

Ana throws her napkin onto her plate, signaling she has finished her breakfast. "Present time!" She squeals and jumps up from the table. She doesn't even wait for me to get up from my seat, as she skips to the living room. I get up and follow her, shaking my head at her silliness.

We make ourselves comfortable on the floor, sitting next to the Christmas tree. We decide to open up the gifts from Jack and Leslie. Ana quickly has her presents unwrapped, "Oh, wow!" She whispers to herself.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Hyde, Jack, and your Aunt Leslie, gave me the complete collection of Shakespeare's works." Her eyes are wide, her fingers scanning over the words on one of the book covers. "This is too much, I can't accept this."

"They aren't going to take them back." I tell her sternly. "What else did you get so far?"

"Oh, I didn't open the other one. What did you get? We should take turns."

"That's a good idea. Let me open this one." I pick up the bigger box of the two. I slowly rip at the paper, when I hear a little growl come from Ana.

"Christian…"

"What? I am opening my present." I laugh.

"You're horrible… come on.. I'm dying of anticipation."

"It isn't even for you." I point out.

"I don't care. Come on, faster." Damn, this is what I mean, she is so innocent, she has no idea what those last three words are doing to my libido.

"Okay, okay." I rip at the wrapping paper now, causing Ana to giggle.

"Wow, Christian, that's beautiful." She's right, it is. I am holding a new dark brown leather briefcase with my name sewn in on the front side. The buckles are brass, and rustic. It is crafted magnificently.

I look up when I hear paper being ripped apart. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I am just excited."

"I can see that, baby. Go on, finish it up."

She has the paper completely off and her hands fly to her mouth. She looks up at me, down in her lap where the gift sits, then up at me again. She's silent, which right now, isn't like her. She has been giddy all throughout this process.

"Ana?" Nothing.

"Anastasia?" I call out to her again. Her eyes are rapidly blinking, most likely fighting back the tears. I move closer to her, wrapping one of my arms around her waist, pulling her in. I look down into her lap and see a gorgeous platinum picture frame, with the words " _Love You, Always"_ lining the bottom. The picture takes my breath away. It is Ana, and who I am assuming, Ray, sitting on boat. The sunset is behind them, they are sitting next to each other, on the edge of the boat, their heads are together, and they both have the biggest, brightest smile on their faces. Their eyes are shining with love and admiration. Their arms are wrapped around each other.

"It's our last picture together. We went on a fishing trip three weeks before he passed away."

"Ana, it's beautiful."

"How, how did they get this?"

"I don't know baby, we will ask them when we call later to thank them. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." She absentmindedly answers, her pointer finger is tracing Ray's features on his face.

"I miss this face. I miss his voice." She croaks out.

"I know you do, baby." I hold her tighter, she needs this. She needs to cry this out.

"I still have his cell phone on, I pay the monthly bill. I call it at times to hear his voice. At times, I leave a message, I tell him I miss him or I tell him about my day. I called him and told him about meeting you." My heart literally skips a beat. She mentioned me? She told her father about me?

"You did?"

"I did," she looks up at me, her blue eyes filled with tears and something else. "I really like you Christian. You make me feel safe, I haven't felt safe in a long time. You make me feel things that I haven't ever felt. You make me happy."

"Baby, I really like you too. I want to make you feel safe, and you truly make me happy." I lean down and kiss her, really kiss her. It's sweet and loving, I am pouring everything I have and am into this kiss. "I can feel myself falling for you, Ms. Steele."

"I feel that too." We kiss again, her tears slowing down, her breathing going back to normal.

"Can we continue, please?" She begs of me. I agree, knowing she needs this time to process.

I pick up my other present, opening it quickly. I received new fishing reels. I try to put it back in the box before Ana can see it, but she moves the box out of the way.

"Nice, Christian. You like fishing?"

"I do." I say and put the reel down.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. Ana, you just.."

"It's okay. Maybe it's a sign." A sign? Hmm.

We continue to open up the other gifts, this time they are for the both of us. The first one are tickets for 'Night of Lights' that will be on December 28th. There is a trail of lights in the snow, the hikers follow the path until it leads you to a large clearing where there will be fireworks. Another date for us.

The other gift is a prepaid seven course meal at the top restaurant in Aspen, Tencento Quindici Decano. It is for New Year's Eve night.

"We have more dates already planned out for us." I tell Ana.

"Yes, most definitely. We should call them and thank them, they really didn't have to do all this." It's true, they went above and beyond this year.

"We can call them later, we still have more gifts. Looks like Santa came last night."

"Yay!" She squeals in delight. Yep, it's too late, I love her.

She hands me the three boxes with my name on it, all labeled ' _From, Santa'._

She is fucking adorable. She urges me to open them, so I oblige.

"Thank you, baby. I love it all." She picked out a great, silver tie, which I will be wearing all the time now. She also found handmade cuff links, with my initials engraved in them, and a solar powered helicopter. It is all great. She has known me a few days and picked out presents that truly fit my personality.

"Your turn, come on, you know you can't wait." She giggles and nods her head in agreement.

"Christian, thank you. You went back for them? When?" She asks as she smells the soaps and lotions. "They are all the ones I picked up and liked, too!"

"They are. Umm, well, I didn't really go on a run yesterday. I went back to the market." I admit, although, I do not mention seeing her there too.

"Really? That's funny, when you left for your 'run'," she dramatically quotes, "I went there too. I didn't see you."

"No, but I saw you. I was in Kelder's and saw you walk by. I hid behind their tree display, you were right next to the window, going to your car."

She is in a fit of giggles now, which causes me to laugh too. "Why were you in there if you found the soaps and lotions with that vendor?"

"Here, there is one more for you." She takes the small, red velvet wrapped box tentatively in her hands. She unwraps it slowly, taking her time, almost like she is savoring the moment. It's nerve wracking.

Finally, she has the wrapping off, and she pops open the top of the box. She looks up at me and the smile she graces me with is worth every penny I spent, and will spend on her.

"Christian, it is truly beautiful. I love…it. I really love it. Please put it on for me."

I take the rose gold angel necklace from her dainty hands and go to sit behind her. She lifts up her hair, holding it on top of head, and I reach around her to wrap the necklace around her slender neck. It sits perfectly on her collarbone. I latch it on, but before I move away, I gently kiss the back of her neck, then I begin to leave open mouthed kisses, from where the necklace is clasped to her earlobe. My arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly against me, her arms sit on top of mine, and she interlaces her fingers with mine. She moves her neck to face me, so we can kiss properly. It's sensual, slow, loving.

I turn her body and lift her so she straddling me, my hands moving up and down her back, finding a resting place on her plump, round, perfect ass. I give it a little squeeze, causing her to moan into my mouth. Her hands are running up and down my chest, causing zaps of electricity to flow through my veins.

"Christian.." Ana moans into my mouth. "I need more, again."

"Anything, baby. Tell me what you need more of."

"You. I need you." I stop kissing her and pull my head back.

"Ana? What are you saying?"

"I, um, I want you. I want you to be my first."

"You do?" I ask, disbelieving what I just heard.

"Yes. Like I said, I feel safe with you. Happy with you. I am myself when I am with you. I like you, really like you. Please?"

"Baby, you do not need to beg me." I lunge back towards her, kissing her with everything in me. I use my hands as leverage and stand both of us up from the floor. She wraps her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck, and I walk us to her room.

I lay her down on her bed, the white lights surrounding the bed in the canopy are the only lights on right now. Staring at her on the white bedsheets, the soft glow of the lights on her face, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"You look incredible right now." I say as I climb onto the bed and hover over her. She begins to look away, but I quickly take her chin in between my thumb and finger, leading her face back towards mine.

"Don't look away. Stay with me. Be in this moment, because believe me, this is going to be the most amazing experience that we both have ever had." She nods her head at me, unable to speak.

We start to kiss again, moving our hands along each other bodies, exploring and learning one another. My hands find their way to the hem of her shirt, and I begin to peel it from her body. She mimics my actions with my shirt. Both of bare from our pants up, we begin to explore again. Her skin is silky smooth, her breasts are perky, stomach flat. I begin to run my hands along her breasts, stopping every so often to pinch an erect nipple. Her nails scratch down my back, causing me to growl out.

"Christian, please." My eyes, never leaving hers, my hands travel back down her body, once they arrive at her yoga pants, I begin to pull them down. I sit up, picking up one of her legs, and continue to take her pants off. Once one, beautiful, long leg is free, I go and release the other one. I kiss my way back up gorgeous, naked body, starting at an ankle, her calf, inner thigh, stomach…

"Oh, God. Christian."

"You are stunning. Absolutely stunning."

My lips find her breasts, I kiss all around them, avoiding the one spot she wants me to be. I finally latch on, slowly licking and nipping, causing her back to come off the bed, and closer to me.

"Like that, baby?"

"Ungh… Yesssss…."

I continue my torture on her, enjoying the withering I am causing her. I need to get out of these damn fucking sweatpants and be inside of her. I use one arm and begin to push down my pants. She notices me struggling so she sits up, which causes me to move back, and she starts to pull them down.

"You are so handsome." She breaths out.

I am back on top of her, kissing her, touching her, absorbing her. My right hand travels to her center, making sure she is as ready as she can be for me. Once my fingers start to rub against her, she buckles and mewls. Her response to be is instant, I can do so much with that.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes, please, Christian."

I kiss her, gently, and slowly start to push against her. Her legs wrap around my waist, opening herself even more to me.

"Chris..Christian.." Her voice is of pleasure and pain. I stop for a moment, allowing her to get use to the intrusion. Every so often, I begin again, and stop to let her adjust.

"Baby, I need to move. Can I move?"

"Yes, please, move." Thank, fuck.

I begin to thrust into her, slowly, in and out, making her moan against my lips. I can't stop kissing her. Her lips, neck, ears, collarbone, anywhere I can reach. Our hands never stop exploring.

I learn all that I need to. She groans quietly when I nibble on her ear, she moans, loudly, when I thrust harder into her, and she literally purrs when I rub her clit.

"Christian, I..I…"

"I know, baby, you feel amazing. Come for me." With those words from my lips to her ears, she grips onto me and arches into me.

"Oh. My. God!" She screams.

"Baby, Ana, fuck….."

We are laying bed, wrapped up in the thin white blankets, our limbs interlaced, facing one another.

"How do you feel?" I ask, as I place some hair behind her ear.

"Amazing. You are amazing."

"You, baby, were amazing. You sure that was your first time?" She giggles a yes and slaps my shoulder.

"Thank you, Christian." She leans closer to me and gives me a sweet kiss.

We lay in silence for a bit, my hand running up and down her naked back. Her curtains are opened, and I am staring out the window, watching the snow fall gracefully to the ground. It's so peaceful. I breathe out, and back in again. That's what I'm feeling right now; _peaceful._

"Ana…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Baby…" Her body is relaxed against mine. Her breathing is even, I glance down and her glacier blue eyes are closed.

" _Merry Christmas, Baby. I love you."_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews for chapter 5! The overall reaction was positive, which I am truly grateful for. I was nervous about the length, and all the different emotions throughout the chapter. I think Christian gave us an amazing view of Christmas Eve night and Christmas morning. There were several reviews questioning birth control, to be honest, I didn't even think of it, so no I guess they didn't use birth control. I didn't plan a pregnancy for the story, so, no worries! This chapter will have two different dates also, starting with the continuation of Christmas Day, and a time jump (just a few days). I want to speed this up for them, it is only suppose to be a short story, and a holiday one.**

 **AN2: Please head on over to the 'Top Five FSOG Stories' facebook group and vote for your favorite holiday story. There are plenty of amazing holiday stories that was written this past month. Vote for your favorite before January 20th! My story, Under the Mistletoe, is one among the other stories. It's a great honor to be nominated with the other talented authors of Fifty Shades Fanfiction. Thank you.**

 **It is officially 2018 here in New York, and I just completed the last sentence of this chapter. Happy New Year to you and your families. May 2018 bring you happiness, health, love, and anything you have ever wanted!**

 **Chapter 6: Be Mine?**

 **Ana's POV**

 _ **December 25, 2017**_

I'm woken up by someone leaving sweet kisses up and down my naked back. I blink my eyes several times, letting them adjust to the afternoon light that is beaming into the room. I squirm against the feather light touches caused by the fingertips of Christian. I stretch my body, now realizing how deliciously sore my body is. I turn my face towards him, his eyes are bright, his smile is wide, he looks relaxed, happy.

"What are you smiling about?" He chuckles in my ear, his fingertips never stopping their slow assault on my back.

"Oh, just how how amazing I feel right now, here in your arms, safe and protected, and more importantly, happy. Really happy, Christian." I honestly tell him with unshed tears in my eyes.

He stops his trail on my back, and wraps himself around me, so tightly there is no open space between us. "I'm glad to heat that, baby."

"Kiss me." I request of him.

"With pleasure," he growls out, rolling us over so he is hovering me. His lips find mine automatically, like two magnets that are attracted to one another.

"How are you feeling? Sore?" He asks against my lips, but he doesn't stay there long, he finds my neck, leaving hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

"Yes, deliciously." I moan out.

"Mmmm… I like that."

"Me, too." We continue to kiss, closing my eyes, I enjoy the feeling of his soft lips against mine, his rough hands against my body, pushing and pulling me to his will. He's commanding, taking all that he wants, and I allow him. I willingly let him dominate these shared kisses, because if I don't I will flounder. I follow his lead, giving into the submission.

The kissing slows down, giving each other pecks across our faces. Christian kisses my cheeks, eyes, forehead, the tip of my nose, and finally, my lips, again. He looks into my eyes, his grey eyes creating a storm, and there's something there, something he is feeling, I just can't place it.

"What?" I ask, blushing under his intense gaze on me.

"You are so beautiful. You have this made this Christmas, bearable. I am so glad that I made the decision to come here, staying with you, being with you. Ana, baby., I have a confession to make."

Oh, well, that doesn't sound too good. When people make confessions, they confess what they have done wrong, their sins to priests, their partner when they commit adultry, the police when they speed or steal, no, nope, I don't like this.

"Oh. Well, I was just about to get up and get our Christmas dinner started." I start to wiggle my way out of his arms, not wanting to hear what he has to say to me. Does he have a girlfriend back home? Did he not like the sex?

I manage to get away from him, hoping out of bed, and throwing a robe on as I run out the door. I hear him in my room, cursing and, possibly, fumbling with his clothes.

I am in the kitchen, prepping the seasoning for the prime rib, while it rests at room temperature, when I hear Christian stomping down the hallway. _Brooding, great._

"Ana, why did you run away like that?"

"I told you, I needed to start dinner. It isn't going to cook itself, Christian." I state, nonchalantly, as I start to peel the potatoes.

"Baby, stop." Christian grabs the peeler out of my hand, places it just out of reach, and turns me to face him.

"When you fell asleep against me, after we made love, I said something to you. I didn't realize you were sleeping so heavily yet, but when you didn't respond, I didn't want to wake you. I just held onto you even tighter, letting the sleep take me with you. I dreamt of you, of us, here, and back in Seattle." He is starting to rambling.

"What did you say to me when you thought I was still awake?"

"I said, umm…" His cell phone rings interrupting us from a conversation he seems we should be having right now.

"Fuck, it's my parents, I should take this."

"Of course." I nod my head and go back to preparing our dinner. I am thankful he received the phone call, giving us some time apart.

What if he thinks that we shouldn't be together? We are from two completely worlds outside of here. However, he did mention that he had a dream about us being together back home. I just don't know…

Minutes or hours pass before he returns to the kitchen. I have the prime rib in the oven and a pot of water boiling for the potatoes.

"My parents wished you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. They would love to meet you, when we are back in Seattle. I am shocked you didn't hear my sister, Mia, squealing from in here." He laughs.

"Oh, um, meeting your family?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I just because, um, well, how would I be introduced?" I ask, hesitantly, playing with my fingers, and avoiding eye contact.

He walks over to me, every step is calculated. My breath hitches as I look up and see the intensity in his eyes. He keeps walking, which causes me to back up until I can't anymore. I am locked between his hard body and the cool metal of the refrigerator. His hands are out stretched on either side of my head, his eyes on me, never moving from my face. His determined eyes to my petrified ones.

A small smile begins to appear on his face, the corners of his lips curled ever so slightly. The he begins to speak to me, his voice is as smooth as honey.

"I would like to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend, if you allow me." His eyes are sincere and honest. He wants to be with me? As his girlfriend?

"Christian, we, we are from two different worlds. Once we get home, to Seattle, how could this work? How could we work?"

"Just as we are now. Ana, I love you. I have fallen head over heels in love with you. You, little lady, have wormed your way into my heart. Be mine? We could do this. I truly believe that. Please, baby, give us a shot, and be mine?"

 _ **Holy. Fucking. Shit.**_

He loves me? Me? Annie Steele from small town, Montesano. I have feelings for him, of course I do, if I didn't, I wouldn't have slept with him. Is it love?

"You, Christian, you love me?" I stare up at him, not believing that this is my Christmas.

"I do. I think I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you, well bumped into you. The moment you were in my arms, there was a magnetic pull towards you, and once you left the safety of my arms, I felt empty. Making love to you today, Jesus Ana, it was the most amazing experience of my life. Nothing, absolutely nothing will beat that moment we shared. I want to make love to you for the rest of my life, I want you to be mine, just as I am yours. Baby, I will ask again, be mine."

My heart is racing, inching to explode out of my chest.

"I, Christian, I would love to be your… girlfriend." I stutter out.

"You're mine." He growls out, as he pushes me against the fridge and attacks my lips.

"Yours." I moan out.

"Baby, I love you, I do." He declares again. I have really strong feelings for him, it's just, I am not ready. At least, I don't think I am.

"I.." I pause.

"Christian, I.." I stop myself again.

"Shh, Baby, it's okay. I know how you feel. When you are ready, you can say it."

I should be able to tell him exactly how I feel, but my heart, it just hurts too much still. The last person I said I love you to, left me, so unexpectedly and aggressively.

"It's just that, the last time I said those words to someone, he left me."

"Ana, baby, I understand. Take your time, I will wait lifetimes to hear those words from you. When you finally are able to say them to me, because believe me, one day you will be able to, I will be here, listening to those sweet words come from your lips. And, when that day happens, it will be one of the best days of my life."

"One of?" I curiously ask him.

He gives me a shy smile and cocks his head to the side, "Yes, one. One was the other day when we first met, the next was our first date and kiss, then of course, today, the first time we made love."

How can someone so dominant and cut throat in the business world, be so sweet and endearing with me? He is the perfect mixture of sweet and sour; heaven and hell.

The rest of the day is spent quietly puttering around the house. We didn't want to go out anywhere, and just really get to know one another. We are sitting at the dinner table, the prime rib cooked to perfection, the mashed potatoes creamy, asparagus drizzled with hollandaise sauce, and the rolls warm and buttery.

"What made you want to go into starting your own company?"

"I have always had an interest in finding solutions to problems, instead of just walking away from one. My grandfather was a buisness lawyer, he would go over contracts for mergers and acquisitions, as I got older, I would ask questions, becoming interested in the process. When I was in high school, if allowed, my grandfather would bring me to some business meetings. After the meetings, my grandfather, Theodore, would ask me what would I do in a given situation, and I would have to decide to merge, or buy out the company. He told me I had a good eye, and head for this type of buisness. I went to college, majored in business and economics, and I was bored out of my mind. The professors were giving lectures on business conduct, laws, and scenarios that I already knew since high school. I, honestly, wanted to drop out and start my company, but my grandfather spoke to me and told me that having the degree would look better. I, reluctantly, agreed and stuck it out until I graduated. My friend, Ros, and I came up with buisness plans, and then in senior year, I bought my first company, and three years later, I am still building it up."

"You're very brave, Christian. I believe that your company is going to be very successful for years to come." I tell him honestly, he has the drive and determination to see his company to greatness.

"Thank you, Ana, that means a lot to me, coming from you. I hope you are at my side for it all. To be honest, I will be busy, and there is travel involved, but, I want us to work." He reaches over and grabs my hand in his, lacing our fingers together, his thumb rubs my hand, sending shockwaves throughout my body.

"I think we could make it work. There are times where we will have to try harder, but I feel like it will be worth it."

We smile at one another and continue to eat our holiday meal. "This is delicious, baby. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I had to teach myself. My dad didn't stand a chance in the kitchen, he tried, but rice became soup, chicken would be served clucking, and vegetables would be mush. It was just us, I would watch Food Network, and take out cook books from the local library. I started to really enjoy it, and besides reading, it was a stress relieve. I eventually began to make up my own recipes and experiment in the kitchen. Sometimes it paid off, and other times, it certainly did not."

"You said it was just you and Ray, do you mind me asking about your mom?"

"She left us. She had an affair with her now ex-husband. My dad caught her cheating on him, in our house, when he came home early from work. She went to take me with her, but I fought it. My dad adopted me when I was a baby, so the judge let me decide who I wanted to stay with. It was a no brainer for me. He went to everything that involved me, parent teacher conferences, recitals, spelling bees, events where parents show up proud that their child is in participating in something. My mom called every now and then, always a week after my birthday or Christmas. So, I should be expecting a call from her sometime in the new year. She didn't come to my high school graduation, well, because she forgot, and my college graduation, her current husband, broke his toe. Ray was the best father and mother a daughter could ever ask for."

"Baby, you say that I am brave, but God damn, you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met before."

The rest of the night is watching Christmas movies on TV. We are both yawning and have difficulty keeping our eyes open during the third or fourth movie.

"Let's go to bed, baby. It's getting late." Christian notices the time, I look and see that it is close to one in the morning.

"Sure. It is hard to keep my eyes open, I couldn't even tell you what is going on in this movie right now."

We get up, and start walking towards my bedroom. Christian stops at the threshold of the bedroom, looking nervous. He is tipping back and forth and his feet and glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted to sleep together, or if I should give you a goodnight kiss, and head to my room." I bite my lip to stop from giggling, he sure does turn into a schoolboy when he is nervous. It's adorable.

"I was hoping you would stay with me. It's been a long, emotional day, it would be nice to be wrapped in your arms."

"I would be honored to." We both head towards the bed and climb in. He automatically pulls me into him, his arms wrapping around my body, and my head finds his chest.

"Good night, baby. I love you." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"Sweet dreams, Christian. Me too." I say back, kissing his bare chest.

 **Christian's POV**

 _ **December 28, 2017**_

The past few days after Christmas has flew by. Ana and I have become closer by talking about anything and everything. She is really opening up to me, and I couldn't be more proud of her for that. She has yet to say the actually words of, 'I love you', but she will respond by stating, 'me too', and for now, I can take that.

We have been busy exploring Aspen together. Yesterday, we tried skiing. I haven't skied in years, but it was just like riding a bike. My girl had difficulty, and I spent most of the day holding her hands or hips and helping her down the bunny trails. She fell, a lot, but we had a lot of fun together. The smile she had on her face all day was well worth it. For dinner, I had asked Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Roberts to come in today and cook a dinner. Ana has been cooking and baking up a storm, I know she loves it, but I wanted us to have a nice dinner together, where she wasn't worried about cleaning up.

Since Christmas night, I have stayed in Ana's room at night. I only go to my bedroom to shower and change. We have made love several more times, and the more times we are together, the better it gets, I also think that is because she is opening up to me more. The more she opens her heart, the more passion and love I feel coming from her during those moments together.

Tonight is the Night of Lights. It starts at eight o'clock, so we should leave soon. I am dressed in long johns, jeans, two pairs of socks, a regular pair, with a pair of thick ones, I have several shirts on, including a sweatshirt. Our jackets, hats, and gloves are by the door. I am pulling on my hiking boots when I see Ana walk down the hallway from her bedroom. How can she still look so fucking sexy all bundled up like that?

She is wearing, from what I can see, tight pair of jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, a fur vest, with a chunky scarf. She also has her hiking boots on, thank God. I was scared she would just wear her Uggs. Her hair is up in a messy bun on top of her head. Her make up is minimal, a simple rose gloss and masacara. She doesn't need anything else. Her eyes are bright and happy.

"I made hot chocolate, I found two thermos'!"

"Marshmallows?"

"Oh, but of course, sir," she giggles.

"Of course, silly me. Come on, we should head out, we don't want to miss it."

She puts on her pale pink headband, which is thick and made for winter, as I put my hat on. After I put my gloves on, she hands me our drinks, and puts on hers. I hand her her themors, take her empty hand and lead her out of the house.

We finally arrive in Snowmass, the next town over from Aspen. We see the night skiers getting ready to light up the torches that are set in the snow, there's energetic music blasting all around us, and children and families running around, laughing.

"This looks like snow much fun!" Ana squeals and then giggles at her own joke.

"You are the cutest girl ever," I tell her as I pull her close to me. I kiss her soundly.

We walk around the lot, amongst the other hikers, holding hands and taking in the sites.

"What else do you want to do in Aspen, baby?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was looking up things to do, and I came upon the Aspen Animal Shelter, and did you know that they let you rent a dog for a day or more? Well, if it is okay with you, and of course Jack and Leslie, I would like to do that. I was doing some thinking and I want to adopt a dog when I get home. There are too many that need a good home, someone to love and nurture them, I can give that one. What do you say?"

Like I said, she has the most endearing, kindest, purest heart. I just fell even more in love with her.

"I think that is a great idea baby," I say as I take out my cell phone to text my Uncle Jack.

 _Uncle Jack, I have a quick question for you. ~C_

 _What can I do for you? -JH_

 _Ana mentioned about 'renting a dog' for sometime from the local animal shelter. She doesn't want to do it without your and Aunt Leslie's permission. You should have seen her, her eyes were lit up, her smile was beautifully spread across her face … ~C_

 _We have no problem with that. We trust you two. So, Christian, everything is going well? -JH_

 _Yes, I love her, Uncle Jack. I can't see myself leaving her side. I know we just met, but spending this time with her here, it's just been…. magaical. ~C_

 _I knew you two would hit it off! I wish you two the best of luck, but, Christian, I look at her like a niece, like Mia, if you hurt her, I hurt you. She doesn't have a father in her life to threaten her boyfriend, I'm going to do that. She's a treasure, treat her as such. -JH_

 _Always. ~C_

"We got the go ahead, baby. We will go tomorrow to the shelter and see what we can do."

"Yay! Christian, you are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She yells and jumps onto me, which causes me to quickly catch her. A few people walking by look at us and smile.

The music pauses, just for an announcement that states that the 'Night of Lights' is about to begin. The music starts again, as the crowd moves to the gates of park.

There's a trail of lights leading up a small mountain, there are all different colors. On the hills to the left and right, there are skiers going down the mountain in glow in the dark clothing. It looks pretty insane to watch as they weave back and forth as they ski down the mountain.

"This is so cool!"

"It is. I'm glad we received tickets for this."

We keep following the crowd, watching the lights as they change colors, until we end up in a large clearing. There are tables set up with snacks and hot beverages.

"I need refill." Ana states, shaking her thermos. I need a refill also, so I tell her to stay where she is, by the fire pit, and I take our empty thermos' to get them refilled at the station.

"Two hot chocolates, please." I request of the vendor that is helping out at tonight's event.

"Sure, sir," she purrs at me. I give her the two thermos' to refill for me, she takes them, forcing her hand that is reaching for the thermos to touch mine.

"Lady, listen, I have a beautiful, intelligent girlfriend, who is here with me, right now. Please, just refill our thermos' so we aren't as cold tonight. Thank you." I don't wait for her response as I turn to keep an eye on Ana.

She's sitting in an Adirondack chair, in front of the fire, the flames casting a light on her. She is bundled up in a blanket, I am assuming she picked it out of the many baskets they have arouns, large blankets rolled up with ribbons in each of them.

"Here you are, sir," I turn back around to the vendor, notching it is a different person holding out my drinks.

"Thank you ma'am."

I turn once again, and walk towards my girl. There aren't any other chairs to sit in. "Here you go, baby. Are you warm?"

"Thank you," she says as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm getting there. It doesn't seem like there are more chairs. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Nope," I tell her, as I take her hand and lift up off the chair. I sit down in the chair she was just in, and before she can say anything, I pull her into my lap.

"Perfect," she giggles as she kisses the tip of nose.

We sit, snuggled up under the blanket, sipping our hot beverages, and taking in the moment of being together. The fire is crackling, a flurry of snow is beginning to fall, and the mountain air is surrounding us. It's pure bliss.

The first sound of a firework exploding in the night sky makes Ana jump in my arms. I hold her tighter, as we look up and watch the show unfold in front of our eyes. This night, a special date for us, has been spectacular.

The 'Ohh's' and 'Ahh's' of the crowd are heard throughout the mountains. The fireworks are bright, lighting up the dark sky.

The finale has the fireworks dancing with one another, before one firework can fizzle out, more rocket upwards and explode, making its presence known.

Ana can't keep her eyes off of the show, I can't keep my eyes off of her.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear, giving it a quick kiss, knowing what that does to her to.

She glances down to me, the fireworks creating a halo above her head, she bites down on her lip, and a low growl erupts within my chest. She knows what that does to me.

She opens her mouth, closes it, then opens it again. She quietly starts to speak to me, and the words that she chooses to say in this moment, will stay with me for the rest of my life.

"I love you, too, Christian."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First and foremost, thank you for all the reviews. New followers, welcome. Thank you for enjoying my stories so much that you have decided to follow the story or myself. I never expected for anyone to enjoy my writing when I started this journey in July 2017. It has been a wonderful experience. Thank you for your patience, encouragement, and to some of you, your friendship.**

 **There's only a few more chapters left. I am aiming for ten chapters, and MAYBE an epilogue. Please, please, let me know what you think about this chapter. I am really stepping out of my comfort zone with the first part of it. If need be, be brutally honest. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7: Happy New Year!**

 **Christian's POV**

 _ **December 29, 2017**_

It's after midnight and Ana and I just got home from the Night of Light event in Snowmass. She is in her bathroom, changing and doing her bedtime routine, describing it as taking her makeup off, moisturizing, whatever else girls do. I am already changed into my sweatpants, sans shirt, I have noticed she likes to place her head on my naked chest when she falls alsleep, so I oblige and don't put a shirt on.

I have been in state of pure joy ever since she uttered those three magical words to me earlier tonight. She said it, I knew she felt it, but she said it aloud to me. _'I love you.'_ I have played it on repeat in my head for several hours now. I know that was a lot for her to say, she opened her heart up completely to me, and I love her even more for that. She was terrified, I saw it her in eyes, but then I saw a switch in them, she became brave, and pushed away the fears she was feeling in that moment, and just let go. She let go and allowed herself to feel it. She loves me. And, what's better, she believes she does, and she knows that I love her with everything that I am.

I am on my phone reading through e-mails about meetings that will be quickly approaching in the first quarter of the new year, when I hear the bathroom door creak open. I glance up, see Ana standing the doorway, then glance back down my phone, only to quickly look back up again for a double take.

 _ **Holy, fuck. She's a siren! Aphrodite at her finest.**_

I can't help but to stare, my phone frozen in place in my hands, due to the tight grip that I now have on it. I swallow, hard, my mouth suddenly resembling the Sahara Desert.

"Baby…" I stop to clear my throat. "Baby, fuck, you look delectable." Clearing my throat didn't help. It's still dry, and my words come out huskily.

"You like?"

"I love." My girl is wearing a flirtatiously sexy lingerie set, I believe from _Agent Provocateur._ The bra has black satin lines set across her plump breasts, with black see through netting. There's red scalloped embroidery against the tulle. There is a red satin bow that sits perfectly in the middle of her chest. Her thong has the same see through black tulle, with a pretty red bow in the center. She has on black suspenders, matching her bra and panties. Her creamy legs are covered with sheer pantyhose, and her feet are hidden in red stilettos. She is definition of perfection.

"Come here. Slowly." I finally find my words, and my dominance she loves in the bedroom rears its head.

She listens, slowly making her way to me. The sway of her hips can make grown men fall to their knees in front of her. It's a good thing I am sitting in a bed, unless my ass would have been passed out on the floor.

Ana stops at the foot of the bed, standing there, her doe-like blue eyes, pulling me in. I can feel myself scoot down and eventually I am sitting right in front of her. I use my knees to open her legs, making room for myself between them. My hands find her thighs, I start to rub up and down, feeling the sheer pantyhose under my fingertips. Her head tilts back, enjoying the shockwaves that are most likely coursing through her body. Her hair is down, and with her head tilt back, I feel it graze against my fingers. My hands move upwards, finding her plump apple bottom, caressing and squeezing every so often. Soft moans escape her berry-painted mouth.

"Look at me."

Her head snaps back, looking at me with lust and love in her eyes.

"Touch me."

Her fingertips start at my wrists, she slowly moves them up my arms, rubbing my biceps, making me groan. Her hands go towards my shoulders, down to my pecs. She starts to move her hands up and down my chest and stomach, stopping at times to trace the lines in abdominals.

Our hands never stop gliding over each other's bodies. As her hands trail up my body again, my hands move up her back, lightly. She trembles against my touch, her breathing is labored, along with mine. Once my hands find her hips, I pull her against me, causing her fall into my lap. Her legs wrap around my waist, my arms around hers. There is no space between us.

"Kiss me."

She leans forward, and gently places her lips upon mine. My hands find their way to her hair, while one hand grasps the back of her neck, my other hand wraps around her hair, making a makeshift pony tail. Her fingers play with my hair at the nape of my neck.

I physically move her head by the ponytail so I can start kissing her neck. My lips trail from her lips, to her cheek, finally reaching their destination to her slender neck. My nose traces her exposed skin as I kiss to her earlobe, knowing full well what it will do to her.

The first nibble causes her to her hips to spasm. She moans as I continue my assault on her. Her hips grinding on me, in a circular motion, which causes a deep, feral growl come from me.

"Stand."

She pouts and huffs out, obviously frustrated with stopping her ministrations on me. I tap her ass to let her know I'm serious, which causes her to jump up and giggle. I shake my head at her and smile.

"Strip."

She falters and her cheeks flush red. "Wh-What?"

"Strip." I command again. "Come on, baby. You can do it. It's just me and you here."

"O-Okay." She takes a step back, her hands make their way up her body, slowly caressing her breasts, and it is a beautiful sight to see. Her hands reach behind her back, the snaps become undone, and she slowly brings the blank satin straps down her arms. Eventually her bra hits the floor, her perky breasts exposed for me. Her hands trail down her petite body, she unsnaps her garter belt and starts to roll down her pantyhose.

"Leave them."

She freezes for a second but counties her journey to the hem of her thongs. Her thumbs hook into them, and she slowly brings them down, her eyes never leaving mine.

She stands before me, almost naked, looking magnificent.

"Come here." I state as I tap my lap. My erection begging for a release. She takes a step forward, back in between my legs. I stand up, invading her space. She has to look up at me, as I look down, grey eyes to blue.

"Strip me."

She smirks up at me, and kneels down. Fuck, she looks hot like that. She starts to shimmy my sweatpants down, now noticing that was the only thing I had on. I kick the blue sweatpants off, standing in front of her in my glory. She licks her lips, the bites down on her bottom one, making me groan out.

"Suck."

Her dainty hand is placed at the base of my hard cock, she begins to stroke me, slowly, but with a tight grip. I growl at her, "suck."

Her bubblegum tongue peeks out of her mouth, teasing the head of my hard dick. She moans around it, as it slips deeper into her mouth. Her wet, warm mouth sends my nerve endings into overdrive, and I can't help but to thrust myself more into her. She has given me head a few times, as I have eaten her out, throughout the past few days, but this, fuck, her accepting my dick down her throat, as I thrust, damn, she's good.

"Fuck, Ana. Your little, wet mouth feels so good."

She moans at my words, and sucks in me in deeper, swallowing around me. My hands find her hair, gripping it tightly in a fist. I can feel my spine tingle, my back arches, and I am about to come.

"Ana. Baby. Fuucckkk."

I'm breathless, gasping for air. She stands in front of me and takes her pointer finger and swipes it across her lips.

I grab at her waist and pull her to me, twisting my body so she falls underneath me on the bed. She giggles in response, however, it quickly turns into moans as I start to kiss down her body.

I nip and nibble on her stomach, as my hands travel farther down her body. I throw her legs over my shoulders, opening her up to me. I continue my exploration of her body, enjoying her tremors and moans from above me.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yessss," she hisses out. "Please don't stop."

"Never." I state as I flick my tongue against her clit, causing her to yelp and jump off the bed. I continue my ministrations on her, making her moan and call out my name in pure pleasure.

"Christian, I..I…"

"Come for me, baby. Now." I demand, and right on cue, she does, gloriously.

I climb back up her body, licking, kissing, teasing.

When we are finally face to face again, I rest my forehead on hers, and we look into one another eyes. Love is what I see radiating off of her, and I can only hope she sees that to.

"I love you." She whispers to me before bringing her lips up to mine.

"I love you too, baby, so much."

With those spoken words, I sink myself into her. My movements are slow and steady, we don't stop kissing, our hands never stop touching. She brings her legs up and wraps them around me, we are as close as we can get, nothing can come between us in this moment. Our moment. Our time together to show one another how we love, want, need.

Her fingers play with my hair, scratches my head, moves down to my shoulders, and scratches down my back. My hands caress her soft, warm body, playing and teasing her breasts and nipples, pushing and pulling her hips. I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me. Never letting her go.

My movements become harder, faster, deeper. She calls out my name as I feel her clench and tighten around me.

"Baby…." I call out, kissing her, as we surrender to our orgasms.

Every damn time we make love, it is more incredible than the last time. I can never get enough of her. She's my heart, my soul, my home.

* * *

 _ **December 31, 2017**_

 _ **Ana's POV**_

This week has been the most amazing time I have had in a long time. The days are full of fun, laughter, and conversations, while the nights are filled with making love to Christian and falling asleep in his strong arms.

We have had a busy few days, we went to the Aspen Animal Shelter, and brought home two Labrador puppies, siblings. They were found on the side of the highway a few nights before we went there. They are a boy, Aspen, and a girl, Hope. Aspen is a black lab, while Hope is a yellow lab. They checked out with the local vet, and are as healthy as can be. Christian and I fell instantly in love with them, and didn't want to separate them since they have already been through enough. No one knows how they wound up at the side of the highway, a trucker was driving down the highway, making deliveries and saw them running around. He quickly got them into his truck and brought them right to the animal shelter.

We filled out the necessary paperwork, bought their food, bowls, toys, collars, and leashes. They are a handful, but has brought us, especially me, so much joy. I don't have time to think of anything but them for the past few days. They occupy every moment of the day. We have brought them on hikes through the woods, walks in the neighborhood, we have played and played and played. We are currently working on potty training them, Christian decided to put up a bell on the back door, teaching them to hit it when they have to go out. When we take them out, we ring the bell, to signify that we are going out so they can use the 'bathroom'.

Today is New Years Eve and we have the reservations that Jack and Leslie gifted us to the Tencanto Quindici Decano restaurant, located at the St. Regis hotel. It is the most prestigious restaurant in Aspen. They will be serving seven courses tonight, all a preplanned menu. After dinner, we decided to come back to the house and watch the ball drop on TV, and be with the puppies.

We are out in the neighborhood, walking Aspen and Hope before getting ready for dinner tonight. I have Hope, while Christian has Aspen. We are holding hands with our free hands, the dogs leading the way. Every so often they will play and tackle one another, which causes Christian and I to get all tangled up.

"I am so excited for tonight, Christian."

"Me too, baby. It will be romantic." He winks at me. I fall in love with him more and more everyday. I am scared what will happen when we go back to Seattle and real life starts again. I wish we could just stay here forever, in our bubble. Once we land in Seattle, we go back to our jobs, our own apartments, our own friends and, well, he will go back home to a family.

"Hey. Where did you go? You have your thinking face on." I giggle. "My thinking face?"

"Yeah, you get this cute little 'v' in your forehead, and you bite your lip, well you do that a lot, and you know what that does to me. Your cute button nose twitches every now and then, that's how I know you are really deep in thought. So, tell me, what's bothering you?"

We continue walking, now back to the house. He keeps looking down at me, waiting for my response, patiently.

"Well, honestly, I was thinking about what will happen when we get back to Seattle. It will be back into the real world. You run an empire, I am learning my way to become an editor. We live in two different apartment complexes, we have our friends, and you, well you have your own family. I'm just terrified this, what we have, will all change."

He stops walking, which causes me, Aspen, and Hope to stop too, although these two are pulling on their leashes to move again.

"Baby, you listen to me. This, what we have, it's one of a kind. We will make it work, we will make it work. I love you too much to let you go. Our places aren't that far away from each other, we will spend nights together just like we do now. Sure we have our own friends, we can all do things together, and baby, you have a family. You're my family, Jack and Leslie are your family, my family will become your family. You will never, never be alone again."

He is so sweet to me. "I think I fell even more in love with you."

"Well, that's good to hear. I fall in love with you every time I look into those oceanic eyes of yours." He leans down, grasps my chin, and softly kisses my lips.

I am making my way into the living room, heading towards where Christian is waiting for me. I am wearing a plum colored cocktail dress, that hugs my hips and curves. My hair is done in a beautiful side chignon bun. My makeup is painted on more than I usually go for, my eyes are smokey, my lips red. I am wearing plum stilettos. I feel beautiful.

"Wow." He breathes out when he sees me enter the room. Mrs. Thompson is staying here, with her husband, so the puppies aren't left alone too long. We told them it was okay, we had their kennel for them to be in, however, they said they wanted to be here and play with them. I think they have empty nest syndrome, as their twin boys are married themselves, with children.

"Baby, you are breathtaking. A vision." He kisses my neck, holding me tight to him. When he releases me, I can finally focus on him. He is wearing a navy blue suit, with a crisp white shirt. He has a navy blue bow tie and shoes. He seems incredible, and his messy hair is styled to perfection.

"You are looking mighty handsome." I kiss him lightly, making sure I don't leave my lipstick on him.

"Here, these are you." He hands me a small velvet box. I hesitantly take it, opening it up to see a pair of beautiful diamond stud earrings.

"Christian… you shouldn't have."

"I know, I wanted to. Here, let me help you." He takes the box from me and helps me put the earrings in.

"How do they look?" I ask, moving my head back and forth, with a giggle.

"They make your eyes sparkle even more."

We are at the restaurant, waiting for the courses to begin. The first course are pan seared scallops drizzled with a white wine lemon sauce. My mouth is already watering.

"I was thinking…" Christian begins to state.

"About?"

"Adopting Aspen and Hope. I want them to come home with us. Just like you, I don't think I can let them go."

"How would that work, I don't want to separate them, and have one with me and the other with you."

"I know, we will definitely have to talk more about it, but, like I said earlier today, we will make it work. We could have them stay with me for now, I know you have a roommate. We have time to figure it out. What do you think of adopting them?"

"I want them, really want them. I don't think I could drop them back off. I have fallen in love with them the moment I saw them at the shelter. They belong to us, Christian."

"Then, tomorrow, we will go to the shelter and fill out the paperwork to bring them home."

Several hours later, all seven courses are completed, ending with a chocolate lava cake. We thank the chef when he makes his way out of the kitchen to wish everyone a Happy New Year, and head home.

We are finally home after hitting some traffic here and there. Mrs. and Mr. Thompson tells us that the puppies are sleeping in their bed, which is located in the living room. They had an eventful night of playing fetch with tennis balls and tug-a-war with their ropes.

We bid them goodnight and a Happy New Year. When left alone, we change into more comfortable clothes, grab some champagne, and head into the living room. Christian starts a fire, I put the TV on, where I find " _Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve_ '.

It is eleven thirty, we have been up, watching the show, and talking about the year we had and the year we would like to see. I, personally, have had one hell of a year, I don't wish it away, but I just wish Ray was here to see me now. He would have been so proud of him. He would have loved to meet Christian, and bond with him.

Christian has me in his arms, just like every night. This is where I feel most loved by him. The silence between us speaks volumes, the normality of it all makes me feel safe.

Before we know it, we are counting down the final seconds of 2017.

 _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

"Happy New Year, Christian. I love you." I say as we lean into each other and kiss.

"Happy New Year, baby. Love you, so much." He kisses me again, and what he says next makes me gasp.

"Marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapter. I am so glad that the majority of you enjoyed it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I did try to respond to everyone, if I missed you, please know how grateful I am for your dedication in reading my stories and reviewing. It means the world to me.**

 **Now, I have had several conversations with different people about this particular story, I am in agreement with a lot of you with not ending the story so soon. So, therefore, I have come up with some ideas. I have been playing with different scenarios. I fell in love with these two characters, and how I am portraying them. I hope that a lot of you are too. With that said, I can't say now how long the story will be. I am neglecting 'Little Treasures' to finish this one, as I thought it would be just a holiday story. I will have an update for 'Little Tresures' this weekend, Girl Scouts honor (I was a Daisy and a Brownie, so it counts)!**

 **Chapter 8: Will She or Won't She?**

 **Christian's POV**

 _ **January 1, 2018**_

"Marry Me," I blurt out to her as we ring in the New Year. Her eyes widen in response, she is frozen in place. I don't regret it, and as it slipped off my tongue, I realized that I mean it. I want her to be my wife, to be by my side for forever. I want her to be the mother of my kids. I want her to be with me as my company progresses and succeeds. I want her to stand by me when I fail. I need her like the air I breathe. I need her love, her mind, her soul, and her heart.

"Marry me," I repeat, looking straight into her blue orbs, that are telling me how scared she is in this moment.

"Christian..I..I.." she stutters as her hands are still on my face, searching for something within my eyes.

"I know, it is way too soon, but baby, I love you. You love me. We know what we want, I want you. Forever. Every single day of forever. This wasn't suppose to happen, us, here together, like this. I've never believed in fate or destiny, but, baby, meeting you here, I believe in it now. I also believe in us, what we can accomplish together. What we have is what some people search their entire lives for, and even then, they aren't that lucky." The words are just coming out of my mouth, I'm not even thinking, I never do around her. She owns me. Every part of me. And I want that, I want her to own me, mind, body, and soul.

I know she scared, she lost her only family not even a year ago. She has never been in a relationship, fuck, I was her first. She was a virgin her entire life until we met and sparks flew around us.

"But… what about my fears of going back to Seattle, and what could happen between us?"

"Like I said before, I won't let that happen. I won't let us fail and perish. I won't ever, let you go. I love you. I love you, deeply. With all my heart. But, I see your reluctance in your eyes, I don't want you to say 'yes' because you know that I want to hear it. I want you to be one hundred percent sure that you want me the rest of you life, just as I do with you."

"I am so sorry." She looks down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm scared." She admits.

"I know baby, and I am sorry I sprung this on you. Here, look at me," I gently grasp her chin so we are making eye contact again. "How about when we get back to Seattle, we just move in? We will continue as we are, we already share a bed every night, I haven't been in my own room, except to grab clothes. We will be adopting these two fur balls, so now, we don't have to worry about separating them. We work in the same area, just a few blocks away from one another. Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie already love the hell out of you. The rest of my family will adore you, just as much as I do. We can do this. YOU can do this. Remember your resolution, be happy. Does being with me make you happy?"

"Christian," she gasps in horror, "of course it does. You make me extremely happy. You know that."

"You're right, I do. I need you to know that though. Anastasia, you are my world. You came in like a hurricane, a wonderful distraction to what is going on in my business life right now, I needed something, and it was you. It will always be you." I take the chance and lean into her, not all the way, I want her to come to me, too. I need her to be okay, I need her to respond to me, to my request.

She leans in the rest of the way, kissing me, and climbing into my lap. I hold her against me, tightly. "Let's move in together."

"Okay," She whispers against my lips. I pull my head back, I need to see her. I look into her eyes, her eyes are always so expressive. They always tell me what I really need to know. And, right now, she is telling me that her small answer of 'okay' is truthful and sincere.

"Okay. So when we get back, we will move your things in with me. I'll make you happy, baby, you'll see."

I pick her up, with her still in my arms, and take her to our bedroom. It is well after midnight now, and we both had a long day, but I need her. I want her. She needs this, too, she needs to relax and to not think anymore tonight.

I lay her on the bed, while she is still wrapped around me. I start to kiss her, nibble at her neck, touch and caress her.

We spend the night in each other's arms, making love, welcoming the new year.

 _ **January 2, 2018**_

It is officially the second day of the new year, and it is already off to a great start. When we finally woke up in the early afternoon yesterday, we had a late lunch, and just hung around the house. We played with Aspen and Hope outside most of the day, unless they were tired, then we watched a movie.

We are on our way to the Aspen Animal Shelter to put in our paperwork for the adoption. Aspen and Hope are with us, some of the workers wanted to say goodbye to them.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Aspen Animal Shelter, how may I help you?"

"Hello. I am Ana, this is Christian, we are here to fill out adoption paperwork for Aspen and Hope. We called this morning and was told to come in." Ana states to the young woman at the front desk.

"Oh, yes, I see your names here. Please follow me to Mariel's office."

Holding hands, and one puppy on a leash for each of us, we make our way to the manager's office. I am hoping to be in and out of here, I have other things on my to do to complete today.

"Hello, Ana. Christian. Welcome back. How is everything going with these two loves?" Mariel asks of us.

"They're wonderful! We just love them." Ana squeals in delight. Having these two puppies has really been great for her. She told me that she hardly has time to think with them running all around getting into trouble. I don't know when the last time was hat she called Ray's cell phone, last I know it was the first day we met.

"That is great to hear. Now, I have all the paperwork ready to go. You do have to fill out more due to taking them out of state. Will they be separated, or do you two live together?"

"We will be moving in together," I answer quickly and proudly.

"That's great. We don't want to see the siblings that are found together to be separated, and we try really hard to stay away from that. So, here is the paperwork for the actual adoption, you will need to fill out your contact information, as well." She slides the paper to me, as Ana is too busy untangling the puppies from one another. I quickly fill out the paperwork, signing it and sliding it over to Ana. She scans it, and signs her name next to mine.

"Great, here is a contract stating that you will locate a veterinarian as quickly as possible, they will fax over a letter stating that you have gone to them and had Aspen and Hope seen and a physical completed." Again, we sign our names to the contract and hand it back.

A half hour later, a $300 adoption fee, and tearful goodbyes, we are finally out of there with our forever puppies. The smile beaming off of Anastasia's face is all worth it.

We are home now, Aspen and Hope napping in their bed, and Ana is in the kitchen making soup and salad for us for lunch. I need to head out and get my other things done. We only have a few more days here before we head back home. _Home._ My apartment never seemed to be a home for me, but now with Ana and the dogs being there, that's what it will be. I can't wait.

"Baby," I start to say as I walk into the kitchen. "I need to head out and run some errands. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Oh, we need some more carrots. Aspen and Hope really like them, and I would rather give them those baby carrots for treats rather than biscuits." I smile at her at how attentive she has been towards them. She will be a great mom.

"Sure, baby. I'll be back." I kiss her quickly goodbye and head out the door.

"Love you." I hear her call out, which makes me turn back around and head to the kitchen again.

"I love you too."

I go back to Kelder's Christmas Store, I know Ana said that she wasn't ready to say yes to me when I asked her to marry me, but I still want to get her at least a promise ring. She loves this store, and they had the angel necklace she fell in love with, and doesn't remove.

"Hello there, son. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Mr. Kelder."

"What can I do for you today?"

"I am looking for a promise ring for Ana. We leave here soon and want to make sure she has something from me that reminds her of our time here, in Aspen."

"You know, son, they don't men quite like you anymore. You keep that up. Here, let's see what we have in our inventory. Mrs. Kelder keeps ordering jewelry, without selling what we already have. I am sure we can find something."

We walk over to the jewelry cases, I notice more rose gold pieces, and I navigate towards them. I want it to match her necklace, and she seems to love rose gold.

After searching for about fifteen minutes, Mrs. Kelder comes out of the back room with a velvet board. It looks like more jewelry pieces are on it. I take a glance over to Mr. Kelder and he is shaking his head at his wife.

"Darling, we need to sell some of this first."

"Oh, shush, I saw you and Christian looking and it seemed like you needed some more options. These aren't going out." She places the board on the display case and helps us look around. She picks up a feminine, dainty ring that from my point of view is perfect. She hands it over to me and I hold it in between my pointer finger and thumb. It is all rose gold, along the top are diamonds. It is stunning and perfect, just like Ana.

"I'll take it."

"Of course you will." Mr. Kelder smiles at me.

After leaving the Kelders, I make my way to a small hardware store. I give them my apartment key for them to make copies. Walking around while I wait for the keys, I see a rustic frame, so I decide to buy it. It will be perfect for what I have in mind.

After receiving the keys, I head on over to the local bookstore, and buy any old dictionary I find. I hate to do this, but I just need one page out of it, and I have to rip it out. A sales representative comes over to me, asks me if I need help. I tell him what my plan is, and he comes up with another plan, so I don't have to rip apart a book. We head in the back office, and he loads up some program on his computer.

After a few minutes I am looking at an online version of the dictionary, a real dictionary. I tell him the page I want, he searches it, and it pops up automatically.

"We can set it to print a certain way. Black and white. Gray scale. Color. Sepia."

"Can we make look like a newspaper, or at least a real dictionary page?"

"Sure. Here is what the book page would look like," he clicks on a button and the page transforms itself, "and here is what it would look like for a newspaper type of paper."

"I like the newspaper one."

He quickly prints it out, we both inspect it, and when we both agree that the page looks authentic and how I like it, we head back to the counter in the front of the store.

"Here, I would like to pay something for your help today. How much was the dictionary?"

"The dictionary was $10, but that is way too much for a single print out, sir."

"Nonsense." I take out a twenty dollar bill and hand it to me, say my thanks, and walk out before he can disagree and try to give me back my money.

I sit in my car, getting everything set up so I don't have to do it back at the house, when my phone dings due to an incoming text message.

 ***Christian, don't forget the carrots, please. Love you. X-Ana***

So sweet. I quickly type back to her that I haven't forgotten and that I am headed to the market now to get them, then heading home.

Mrs. Kelder gave me a gift bag, so I put the black velvet box in there. I take the photo printed from the bookstore, and put it into he picture frame. I then add the two keys to another small box and place them in the bag. Everything is set, and I make my way to the market for baby carrots.

 **Ana's POV (still January 2, 2018)**

I am stirring the homemade chicken and gnocchi soup that has been simmering for awhile now. I just sent a message to Christian reminding him about the carrots. I used the last of them for the soup, and want to have more for Aspen and Hope.

Speaking of Aspen and Hope, they are extremely quiet still, so I head to the living room to check in on them. They are still sleeping, however, only Hope is on the bed fully. Poor Aspen has been pushed off by his sister, he is on the floor with just one paw on the bed. Hope is on her back, her legs in the air, tongue out of her mouth. Aspen's paw is near her, almost touching. They are always so close together, always gravitating towards one another. I can't wait to get them home. _Home._ I haven't felt like I had a home in months. Kate is a great roommate, and best friend, however, the apartment is not my home. My home was with my dad. I need to call him. I need to hear his voice.

I go into my bedroom and open up the nightstand. I take out my dad's phone, making sure that I still have it. I always have to see if I have it, always afraid that it will vanish out of thin air. I huff out a puff of air and make my way back to the kitchen where my phone is located.

As I am scrolling in the recent calls list, and just as I am about to press down on ' _Dad Cell',_ my phone rings with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I am looking for an Anastasia?"

"Um, this is she," I quickly sit down on the bar stool, the last time I had someone asking if I was Anastasia in a tone like she just did, it wasn't good news. "Who is speaking, please?"

"Yes, ma'am, my name is Samantha, I am the head nurse at Aspen Valley Hospital…" My hand flies to my mouth, my heart is in my stomach, and I feel dizzy, so, so dizzy.

"We have a patient here, a Mr. Christian Grey. He told us to call you, you need to come here, to see him, ma'am."

"Is he..is he…"

"He was in a car accident, miss. He has been in and out of conscientious, when he was awake, he demanded for you to be called and he kept saying sorry."

"I'm on my way!" I hang up, remember to turn off the stove, and run out the door. Then, I remember Aspen and Hope. I run back inside, pick them up, and get them into their crate. I call Mrs. Thompson, tell her I have to leave, and ask her to come to the house. I don't go into details, I hear her say yes that she would be on her way, and I hang up and am out the door again.

A ten minute ride to the hospital, and I feel like my life has passed me by. I run into the emergency room doors and am stopped by the front desk by a young, blonde, busty nurse.

"Christian Grey's room, please." I am able to stutter out.

"And you are? Family members, only."

"I am Anastasia Grey, his wife." I breathe out. _Please don't ask for ID, Please don't ask for ID._

"I will need to see some identification, please?" She asks with a smirk. "Hospital policy, you know." She adds.

"I don't have it. A head nurse, um, Samantha, called me, told me my husband was in an accident and I ran out of the house. Please? I am his wife, honestly. Please." I plead with her with tears in my eyes.

Another nurse hears my pleas and comes over, "Anastasia Grey?"

"Yes, yes, that's me." Hearing 'Grey' at the end of my name sends electrical currents to my heart, and it feels good. Really good.

"I am Samantha Fields, I called you. Please, come with me." I nod and quickly follow behind her, not looking at the other nurse.

We stop at the end of the hallway and she hands me a gift bag. I look at her with a confused expression. "Mr. Grey had this with him in the ambulance. I am positive it is for you."

I take the bag and hold onto it tightly.

"Are you ready to see him? I just left his room, he is sleeping now, but you can stay with him. He will have surgery soon. They are getting the operating room ready for this very minute.

"What.. what happened to him?" We are now sitting in the waiting room, and she begins to tell me what happened to him, my love, my life.

"Mrs. Grey," there's that name again, I relish in it. I want to be Mrs. Grey. I should have told him yes, I shouldn't have been scared.

"He was stopped at a red light, a driver came up from behind, on his cell phone, and didn't see Mr. Grey was stopped at the light. He hit him going thirty miles an hour, pushed Mr. Grey's car into the intersection, before Mr. Grey could accelerate to get out of the middle of the street, another car came around the corner and side swiped him, on the passenger side. Mr. Grey hit head head on his window, and his left arm is broken. That is what the surgery is for. He will need to have a metal rod and screws in his arm. Let's get you ins his room, hopefully he will wake up before his surgery so you can see him. Right this way, Mrs. Grey."

I am left alone in the room with a sleeping Christian. The beeps from the machines is the only sound in the room. He looks so peaceful sleeping there, but the visual is a different story. His eyes are black and blue, there is a bruise on his left cheek. His arm is set in a sling, ready for surgery. His legs look fine, I moved the blanket down and checked.

I am sitting in the chair, pulled up next to his bed as close as possible. I spot the gift bag on the floor, and slowly pick it up. I open it up and see a picture frame. I glance at it and notice the paper that is nestled inside of it. It is a page from a dictionary, all the words start with the letter "L"; love, love affair, love bird, love feast, love knot, lovely, lover. It is beautiful. I trace my finger over the words, tears starting to form, again, for another reason.

The second thing I take out the bag is a small box, I shake it, the contents moving inside. I open it up and see two keys. I am assuming it is a copy of his apartment key, but I'm not sure why there are two in the box. I take one out, and attach it to my key ring.

The last gift I take out is a black velvet box, the last time he did this, I received my beautiful angel necklace. I open the box and gasp. The ring is beautiful, there are diamonds, but I know it isn't an engagement ring. It appears to be more of promise ring. I don't hesitate, I quickly put it on my right ring finger and hold it up in front of my face.

"Beautiful." I say to myself.

"Indeed, you are." I hear a whisper come from next to me.

"Christian." I cry out.

"Shh, baby, don't cry. I'm okay."

"But..I didn't know that. That phone call, I had it once before, I never want that again. I .. I .. can't.. again…"

"Shh, come here, come to me." He holds his right arm open and I quickly go to him. He is holding me to him as much as he can. We lay like that, my tears soaking through his hospital gown.

"It's okay, let it out. I love you, baby, there is no way I was leaving you."

Before I can respond, we hear a knock on the door, and the nurse, Samantha comes in with, I am assuming is the surgeon.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey," I feel Christian stiffen and I just smile at him, hoping he knows why they called me that. He smiles back, then turns his attention back to the surgeon. "I am Dr. Reid, I will be performing your surgery. Right now. We will have to put in a rod and some screws, with physical therapy, and hard work from you, you will be just fine. Now, we are still going to take x-rays of your head, and would like to keep you for a few days. Any questions, Mr and Mrs. Grey?"

"No, not at this time." Christian responds. I am still in a state of panic. Surgery. X-rays. Stay for a few days.

"Okay, then, let's get going." They start to roll Christian's bed out of the room, and his hand is starting to slip away from mine.

"Wait. Wait."

"Mrs. Grey-"

"It will just take a minute!" I snap at the surgeon.

"I love you, so much. Come back to me, please."

"I love you, too, and I will always come back to you, _Mrs. Grey."_ He declares with a wink.

"Christian, yes, I should have said yes last night. I want to marry you. Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome to new followers and readers! As always, thank you for your kind reviews. It blows my mind that people love my writing and stories. It means a lot to me. :). Please know that if I try to respond to all posted reviews, if I happen to have missed you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You all keep my going and really make me enjoy writing for you all, instead of just for me. As always, enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading ~ Melissa**

 **Chapter 9: The Proper Way**

 **Christian's POV:**

 _January 4, 2018_

Fuck. I have been in this hospital for two days now. Two days too long. At least I am out of that damn itchy as fuck hospital gown, and in my own clothes. My arm is in a cast and a sling, I still have a slight headaches, especially with these God damn lights. Ana keeps them on low, or just off, for me, but the nurses and doctors turn them on when checking me over.

Ana. My angel. My baby. I didn't want her to receive those gifts the way she did. I was supposed to give them to her that night, while sitting in front of the fire, listening to the crackling of the fire, and the little barks or snores from Aspen and Hope. I wanted her to understand that I was okay with her decision about my marriage proposal, fuck, I can't even call it that. It was spontaneous, not romantic. She deserves so much more than what I gave her.

Hearing her tell me 'yes' and that she wants to be my wife, sent me soaring. I hated that I was being wheeled down the stark white, antiseptic, hospital hallway to get my surgery. I needed to pull her into my arms, feel her body against mine. She cried following the parade of surgeons and nurses, and just as they pulled my bed through the swinging doors, I told her I loved her and can't wait to marry her. We got some looks from the nurses, of course, as they thought she was already Mrs. Grey.

 _Mrs. Grey._ Mine. Forever.

 _Mr. Grey._ Hers. Always.

I sent Ana back to the cabin, one to spend some time with our pups, and two to welcome Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie. She called them when I was surgery, not knowing who else to call. My cell phone was broken and useless from the accident, so she couldn't retrieve my parents or siblings numbers. Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie took the first flight they could, arranging for Aunt Leslie's parents to care for the kids. They should be arriving shortly, and I am sure they will come straight here. I just want to leave. I feel fine, I want to sleep in my own bed, next to my fiancé.

 _Fiancé._ She hasn't even been my girlfriend for more than two weeks, but damn, I just know we were made for each other. There is no one else for me out there. I've found her. I will never feel the need to find someone else. She will be by my side when my company makes its first billion, and she will be right next to me when I lose a multimillion deal. She's my more, my everything.

A quiet knock at the door takes me out of my daydream, when I allow the offender to enter the room, it is the surgeon and the head nurse, again. Don't they have other patients to heal?

"Mr. Grey, how are you feeling?"

"From an hour ago, I feel fine. Can I be discharged now?"

"Let me just check that bump on your head." He insists, even though he looked at it this morning.

"Looking good still, I am confident to discharge you. Nurse Fields will get your paperwork together. Would _Mrs. Grey_ be picking you up or should we arrange a cab to come and get you?"

" _ **Mrs. Grey**_ will be coming, along with our Uncle and Aunt. They should be here any moment, as a matter of fact. Is that a problem for you?" I seethe. Who is he to state Anastasia's surname like that, and who the fuck does he think he is to question me?

"Not at all, sir. It's just -"

"Just, what?"

"She lied to get in to see you, Mr. Grey. She said that she was your wife, and when we were rolling you into surgery, she said yes to what I am assuming, was a recent proposal -"

I hold my hand up to him so he gets the hint to shut up. "Let me just stop you right there. Anastasia is my wife. She will always be my wife. We don't need a certificate or rings to know we belong to one another. We don't need anyone to question us, and we certainly do not need you to tell us what you think, outside of your medical expertise. Your job is to come in here and tell me what is wrong with me still, or to tell me I am good to go home, which you did. Nothing more. Nothing less."

His eyes are cut into slits, probably not use to someone telling him how it is, especially in his domain. Fuck that, no matter whose domain I am in, I am in control, I am on top, and Ana, will always be my domain. Mine to protect and fight for. Mine to hold and support. Mine to cherish and love. Just as I am hers.

He walks out, leaving the nurse in the room with me, going over the discharge paperwork.

"Now, we know you live in Seattle, however, I think it is best that you stay in Aspen for a few more days. Once you are back home, go to your doctor for a check up, and set up an appointment with a physical therapist. The sooner, the better. Make your appointments while you are still here, however, I am sure your wife will be on that." She says with a wink.

I shake my head at her, "thank you," I say to her. She has been a God send these past few days, keeping away the prying eyes of the young, flirtatious nurses, and making sure Ana is also taken care of.

"You're welcome, sweetness, you get better soon, you have to marry your wife, and I bet you want to do that soon."

"I do."

She chuckles, "Well, it seems you got that those two words down just perfectly."

Before I can say anything, there is a knock on the door, and I know exactly who it is.

"Hi, baby." I breathe out. Every time I see her it's like to first time all over again. Her cobalt blue eyes find mine, and a small smile appears on her face.

"Hello there, handsome." I chuckle at the voice that appears behind Ana. My Uncle Jack walks into the room, holding hands with his wife, Leslie.

Ana comes to my right side, while my other two guests come to my left.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Aunt Jackie asks with concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine, really. Did you get in touch with my parents?"

"We did. Here, why don't you use my phone and call them. We also ordered you a new phone, it should arrive sometime today. Will you be released today?"

"Wow, Hun, don't overwhelm him." Uncle Jack says with a wink.

"I will call them when we get back to the cabin, and yes I will be released. The nurse is getting my paperwork signed off. She should be back in a moment. And, thank you for ordering a new phone, and being there for Ana."

"Nonsense. No thanks needed. We're family." Uncle Jack says while looking at Ana, somewhat like a father would look at his daughter.

"We certainly are." Ana agrees, which makes the three of us smile.

"So, Ana tells us that you have news to share. Is it your business?"

"Um, no. It is about us, me and Ana, actually."

"Oh?"

Ana comes closer to me and reaches for my hand. I automatically lace our fingers together and bring them up to kiss her hand gently. She looks down and winks at me.

"Oh!" Aunt Leslie squeals.

"Christian and I will be moving in together." Ana states, excitedly, matching Aunt Leslie's squeal.

"And…"

"There's more?" Uncle Jack asks, with a smile on his face. Before either of us can answer, there's a knock at the door, and Nurse Samantha comes walking in with the discharge papers.

"Mrs. Grey, you must be-"

"MRS. GREY?" Uncle Jack exclaims.

"Oh. My. God!" Aunt Jackie shrieks in delight. "You eloped..your mom is going to kill us." She then says as reality sets in.

Ana and I laugh, which causes Samantha to join us.

"No, no.. well.. we aren't married, yet. Ana also agreed to become my wife."

"WHAT? WHEN? YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR A WEEK!"

"Jack, calm down, now!"

"I hope you aren't mad at me." Ana asks in a quiet voice.

"Wh-what? No. Never, Ana."

"Then why did you yell? You said we are family."

"Ana, sweetie, that isn't what I meant.

"Please tell us what you meant then, Uncle Jack." I grasp Ana's hand a little tighter, letting her know I'm here for her. Right now, I think, she doesn't think my family truly accepts her.

"I just meant that you two just meant, I want to make sure that you, both of you, know what you are doing. Listen, we love the both of you, you know that, I'm just making sure you're ready, that you are both ready."

"We are!" Ana and I state at the same time.

"Honestly, Ana said no at first, then we compromised to move in together. I was out getting her some presents, and on the way home, I was in the accident. They wouldn't let her to come see me, unless she was my wife. She said she was Mrs. Grey."

Ana continues, "I have to admit when I said that to the nurses station, it felt good, like I belonged to someone, love someone. I didn't know how bad the accident was, or where Christian was. No one told me anything until I said who I was. Saying I was his wife, made me giddy and realize that I want to be with Christian. We haven't figured out details, we need to talk about it."

"Well, I, for one, am happy for the both of you." Aunt Leslie says, happily, while leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek, then moving to Ana and engulfing her in a hug.

 _ **January 6, 2018**_

We have been back at the cabin for two days now, the four of us are planning on leaving to go back home this Sunday. We have today and tomorrow left in Aspen, and I want to make it the best for Ana, however, getting around on crutches isn't helping. Aunt Leslie and Ana are at home with Aspen and Hope. They have become even more close than what they were, always in the kitchen gossiping and laughing as they cook and bake.

"Why are we at this store, Christian?" Uncle Jack and I are getting out of the car, and start heading towards Kelders.

"I have gotten all of Ana's gifts here, well besides the bath soaps and lotions, she fell in love with this store when she first arrived. The Christmas decorations are from here. I called Mr. Kelder, one of the owners, yesterday, telling him that I need a ring, and he said that he had the perfect one for Ana."

We walk in, the chime alerting Mr and Mrs. Kelder that we have arrived.

"Oh, Christian, dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Kelder fusses as she runs over to me.

"I'm better today, thank you." She leans up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian, my boy!" Mr. Kelder welcomes me.

"Mr and Mrs. Kelder, this is my uncle, Jack." They all greet each other, and then they lead me to the jewelry case. Opening it up, Mrs. Kelder takes out the ring that they think Ana would love.

"It just screams Ana, don't you think?" Mr. Kelder says as his forever bride hands me the ring to inspect.

The band is rose gold, of course, the stone, sits in a halo of diamonds. The stone itself is not a diamond, however, it is morganite.

"I know it isn't your traditional engagement ring, however, Ana is certainly not your traditional girl. She is special, that one." Mrs. Kelder says.

"Very much so." Uncle Jack agrees. "She will love this, Christian."

"Yes, she would. What size is it?"

"5 1/2"

"Perfect."

"How are you going to propose?"

"I don't know yet, I do know I want to do it before we leave, so I have the rest of today and tomorrow to decide and just do it. I mean, technically we are already engaged, but, she deserves a proper proposal."

"She does, and I would be disappointed in you if you didn't do it the right way. Did you tell you parents when you called them?"

"I did. They are skeptical, but I managed to calm them down. They will meet Ana when we all return to Seattle. Mom wanted to come back to the states, and come to Aspen, but I talked her out of it."

"That must have been difficult." Uncle Jack snickers.

"It was. Dad helped, told her I am a big boy and that you and Aunt Leslie were here now, so they weren't needed until we are all home."

"Good, although, I am sure your phone didn't stop with the messages."

"No, it did not."

Mr. Kelder rings me up, gives me a wink and a good luck. Mrs. Kelder looks at me with tears in her eyes. They are the sweetest couple, and another couple that I aspire to be with Ana.

We are sitting around the dining room table, eating a delicious meal that our ladies have made for us. Steaks with lobsters, fettuccine Alfredo, and steamed broccoli. Side salads and bread are also provided. They have outdone themselves.

"What are your plans for moving in together?"

"Well, we decided that we will move Ana's things in throughout the week, and hopefully by next weekend, she will be settled in. She will be closer to SIP this way also."

"If you need any help, let us know. It will be a lot to do that after work."

"Thank you, Jack. I don't have a lot. My roommate will keep the furniture, of course, I told her that she could keep my room furniture for guests. The only things I really have to pack are my clothes and books."

"I can meet you at the apartment after work, Ana." Aunt Leslie states, which means she will be there every night to help out.

"Thank you, Leslie." Ana smiles at her.

We continue our meal, talking about the new year and what we are looking forward to when Ana notices it starting to snow outside.

"It looks so beautiful."

Uncle Jack looks at me, giving me a wink and a head nod.

"Why don't we all go out on the back deck and look at it. I know Leslie and I haven't seen snow in a while." Uncle Jack suggests.

Aunt Leslie looks at him like he is crazy, and with Ana still looking out the window, he points to his ring finger. Her eyes go wide and agrees.

"Yes. I will bring the wine out with us. We can sit outside just for a few minutes."

"Oh. Okay." Ana says with a questioning face.

We are all outside, bundled up, sipping on the wine. I feel Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie glancing at me every now and then. I have the ring in my pocket, but I am trying to figure out how to get on one knee in front of Ana.

I stand up with my crutches, and pretend to slip. I manage to get down on my one knee, but is uncomfortable, and I have to make this quick.

"Christian! Are you okay?" Ana cries out.

"Yes, baby, I am more than okay -"

"Do you need help getting up? Jack, help me, please." She interrupts and sticks her arms out to proceed to help me up.

"No, not yet."

"What are you talking about Christian. You can't do it yourself."

"I can, but first, I need to do something." I take out the ring from my pocket, and present it to her. "Ana, baby, my angel, I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And because when we're together, even though its been a short time, my past is well worth it. Because if I have done something differently, I might have never met you. I love you, angel. Today. Tomorrow. Forever. Will you do me the greatest honor and truly become Mrs. Christian Grey?"

She is stone still, the other movement are her tears. I quickly glance around and Uncle Jack is holding onto his weeping wife.

"Ana?"

"Oh. God. I mean, yes. YES! Christian, it will always be yes. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I want to thank you all for following this story. Thank you for your reviews for the previous chapter. Firstly, I am sorry for the delay of this chapter, I am working on a challenge story and it's kicking my ass. Secondly, I am going back and forth with this chapter being the end. I like where this one ended, I believe it came full circle. I didn't want to introduce all the other characters, I only wanted the journey of Ana and Christian. On the other hand, I have fallen in love with these characters, and don't want to see them go. I truly meant for this to be a Christmas story. It was suppose to have been completed before the New Year. I have to really think about it. If I do decide to add more, it will be after the challenge. I need to focus on that. Lastly, I know I made a mistake with Christian's injury in the previous chapter. It's no excuse, I wrote that chapter while having a stomach bug, and I just didn't think about him only breaking his arm, and I wrote that he had a broken leg, needing crutches. I am sorry. I hope that the proposal was okay and romantic enough even with the mistake. This chapter leads our favorite couple back to Seattle. Happy Reading ~ Melissa**

 **Chapter 10: Seattle Bound**

 **Ana's POV**

 _January 6, 2018_

We are in the car heading to Aspen-Pitkin County Airport, making our back home to Seattle. It's a bittersweet moment, the memories made these past two weeks will last a lifetime; while heading back home to the real world scared me. What if it all changes? What if his family doesn't like me? What if they talk Christian out of moving in together or marrying me? What if -

"Hey," Christian's soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts, "stop thinking like that." How did he know?

We are sitting in the back of Jack's rental car, Jack is driving, Leslie in the passenger seat. Christian is holding my hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth, playing with my engagement ring. Christian's car will be shipped back to Seattle within the next few days, and we just dropped of my rental car. Aspen and Hope are in our laps, playing with their rope toys. I hate that they are going to have to be checked in and fly with the cargo. I wonder if we can do something about that. They are still small and maybe the airlines will allow us to keep them with us.

"I'm with you. No matter what else you have in your head. I'm with you ad I love you." He says to me, whispering against my lips. He kisses me gently. His touch, scent, words, all bringing me comfort.

"You always know just what to say and do to make me feel better, to get me out of my own mind."

"I just know you baby, I know what you need, maybe even before you do. Just like you do for me. We are in this together, kindred spirits, we were destined to meet. If we didn't meet in Aspen, we would have met some other way."

"Yes, you two would have. Aunt Leslie here has been talking about getting you to meet, it was me that never went through with it. I was waiting for your business to be more up and running, knowing how busy you have been, you would have never wanted to go on a blind date." Jack mentions to us, reminding me that we aren't alone in the car. I blush, due to the closeness Christian and I are, and the words that have been said.

"Maybe. You should have listened to Aunt Leslie, Uncle Jack." Christian sasses, winking at Leslie when she turns her head towards him, her smile bright on her face.

"Told you so." Leslie says, looking back at her husband and playfully slapping his upper arm.

"You always do." He smiles back at her.

"I want that." I breathe out.

"Want what, baby?"

I point to the front seats, "That. What they have. Can we always be like that?"

"Always. I promise."

We have been flying for about an hour now, Christian and I are on one side, while Jack and Leslie are on the other side of the aisle. I am not one to look out the window, so I have the aisle seat, along with Leslie. Christian and Jack are on their blackberry's answering work e-mails. There is an empty space between each of us, we have Hope between us, and Aspen is between Leslie and Jack. Jack and Christian was able to upgrade us to first class, and American Airlines allow puppies and dogs, of a certain weight, to be a 'carry on'.

"Have you thought about any wedding details yet, Ana?"

"No, not yet. Everything is such a whirlwind. I want to concentrate on moving in together and meeting his family. I am nervous as it is for that. I hope they like me."

"They will love you." All three voices say at once, causing me to giggle.

"They won't be home for another week, so we will have time to settle in my apartment and get back into the swing of things before meeting everyone else happens." Christian informs me.

"Ana, have you spoke to Katherine yet about moving and being engaged?" Leslie asks.

"I have been texting her, I told her about meeting Christian and being with him. I mentioned that we would be moving in together, she wasn't thrilled, of course, she is very protective over me, especially since my dad passed away. Since I am meeting Christian's family, I was thinking that he should meet Kate sometime soon too."

"Why don't we plan something then? We could have Christian's family come over, and invite Kate. She knows me and Jack, so she should be okay."

"That is a great idea, thank you Leslie. She is also on vacation for a little while longer, so I will mention it to her when I speak with her tonight."

"Great. Let me know what would work best for the three of you, and when I go to lunch with Grace, I will plan it with her." Leslie suggests.

Aspen and Hope have finally settled, Aspen is snoring contently, not a worry in the world. Every so often, Christian or I will rub Hope's head, especially when she lets out a whimper. It seems that she isn't comfortable flying, and I am happy that we have them close to us now, I can't imagine what it would have been like for her down in cargo.

Throughout the rest of the flight, the four of us converse about how much fun Aspen was, and I continually thank Jack and Leslie for allowing me to stay at their house.

"Angel, the next time we go to Aspen, it will be our home. I can't wait for you to see it." Christian tells me as he swipes a piece of fallen hair from my face. He sweetly places it behind my hair before leaning over the middle seat, puckering his lips to me. I let out a giggle, lean over my side to meet him half way. Once I pucker my lips, he brings his hands up, capturing my face between them and giving a little squeeze, causing my lips to create a fish face. I mimic his actions and we both let out giggles, his more manly than mine. He finally kisses me, gently.

"Awe! Aren't they just the cutest?!" Leslie squeals.

"They sure are." Jack agrees.

We land at Sea-Tac, collect our baggage, and head out to the parking lot. Jack and Leslie will take us to Christian's apartment, located in Escala, and then he will drive us to my apartment to get pack up some of my clothes.

After dropping us off in the garage of Escala, we promise Jack and Leslie to have dinner with them before I meet the rest of the family. Leslie reminds me that she will contact Grace and set something up and then let us know what night dinner will be at their house. We kiss and hug goodbye, and then Christian leads me to his second car.

"You love your Audis, huh?" I ask as he opens the door for me, ever the gentleman.

"I do. They are safe and reliable. You can start driving this one once the R8 is delivered, until then, I will drive you into work and pick you up." He states matter of factly.

"Christian, I take the bus to work, it is fine. I don't need this one. It's very nice of you to offer, but I can't just take a car from you."

"You aren't taking a car from me, I am giving it to you. It's a reliable car, and honestly, I don't want you on the bus. It isn't safe, and baby, I want, no I need, to keep you safe. Don't you understand that?"

"I do, Christian. I love that you need me to be safe. Thank you. Change all the paperwork to my name, and I will take over the payments." I just decide to compromise with him, it is much easier than having the rest of this conversation.

"No need, it's paid off." He smirks.

"Of course it is. You're lucky I like the car." The car is an Audi S3, a moonlight blue, sleek, and shiny. It would be a lot easier to have a car, Christian can't always drive me to and from work, there are times where our daily schedule will be different.

"Anything for you." He winks.

We drive around Seattle, talking about our favorite places to go to and see. He points out the building where he rents a floor for his company, he says that his goal is to have his own building, at least twenty floors. I love him ambition, his drive.

"You can do anything. I believe in you. I can't wait to see it come to live." I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to just bring some things, and then come back after work this week to get more?" He asks me as I take some clothes out of the closet and place them on the bed.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea. I don't have boxes. We will have to get some of those too."

"I'll get some from the hardware store in town."

"Okay, thank you. I am going to pack some clothes for the week, and my bathroom essentials. Can you go into the bathroom and get the supplies that are on the counter, please?"

"Sure, baby."

I make sure that I pack work clothes, intimates, and casual clothes for the week. As I am folding all the clothes, Christian comes out of the bathroom and places my lotions on the bed. I don't have a lot since I brought a lot of bathroom supplies with me to Aspen.

"Are you ready to see your new home, baby?" He asks as we walk out of the apartment. I have both dogs on their leash and Christian has the luggage.

"I am. I'm excited."

"Me too."

Escala is a gorgeous building. We have just arrived to his apartment, on the tenth floor. We decide to keep Hope and Aspen on their leashes as he gives us a tour of our new home. It has three bedrooms, the smallest one used as a home office. The master bedroom and guest room have their own bathrooms, there is also a half bath in the hallway. The kitchen is a chef's dream, stainless steel appliances, marble countertops. All the floors in the apartment are hardwood. The living room has lush leather couches, marble topped coffee table, and floor to ceiling windows. The view is amazing, and I can only imagine what it looks like from the top floor. However, the apartment seems to be missing a feminine touch, it definitely is a bachelor pad. There are no personal touches.

"So?"

"I love it, Christian. It's exquisite, but"

"But, what? You can tell me."

"There isn't anything personal in here. There are no family pictures, no candles, area rugs, you know, things that make a house, a home."

"I know. My sister, Mia, wanted to decorate like that, but I told her no. She would have had everything glittered and pink. Now that this is your home too, I want that. You can decorate however you want, you can go to some furniture stores and see what they have."

"I don't want to change your home, Christian."

"Our home. You only would be changing it for the good."

We take Aspen and Hope off of their leashes, and Christian leads me down the hallway to his - our- bedroom. The puppies follow after us, running, and sliding on the hardwood floors.

He opens the door and allows me to enter first. The walls are a deep blue, the furniture a beautiful mahogany wood, with crisp white linens. One each side of the bed is a nightstand, one side was occupied, the other empty. It seems that Christian favors the right side of the bed, the one closest to the bathroom.

"We are going to switch sides of the bed, I will sleep on the side that is closer to the door." I smile at that thought, he really thinks about my safety above all else.

"What about Hope and Aspen?" I ask as I open one of the luggage's so I can change into something else.

"We have their dog beds, those can stay in here. If we need to, we will get them another one for the living room. I honestly don't want them on the bed. Once they get to their adult size, I can't see the four of us in the bed. I know it's a king size mattress, but, it will still be too much."

"No, I agree. I was hoping you would say that. Hopefully, they will listen to that." I giggle remembering that they tried to sleep in bed with us at the cabin.

"Everything will work out, you will see."

"I know. Christian," I start to say as I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. He pulls me in closer, I tilt my head up while he bends his down, so we are looking into one another eyes. "Thank you. For everything. You have made me the happiest I have been in months. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

After I finish putting my clothes in the closet and the dresser, Christian and I are in the living room, the fireplace lighting up the area, the wine is poured, and Aspen and Hope are running around still exploring their new home.

"Baby, can you do me a favor? I misplaced my phone, can you call it?"

"Sure. Hold on, let me go get mine."

I find my phone on the nightstand in the bedroom. I glance around the room, not finding Christian's phone, so I dialed his number.

It rings and rings and rings. I walk down the hallway, but I don't hear his phone ringing. He probably accidentally left it on vibrate from the plane ride back.

His voicemail eventually picks up, and I was about to disconnect the call when I notice his voicemail message was different.

' _You've reached Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. I am most likely working or spending time with my fiancé and dogs and can't answer the phone right now. You know what to do. If this is my angel, my baby, my Ana, know that I love you always. I'll be sure to call you back, that was for my Ana, no one else."_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you. This will be the last official chapter of Christmas in Aspen. This story literally took a mind of its own, it was suppose to be a short story, two to three chapters, tops, and turned into something else entirely. I am so thankful that you all enjoyed reading this story and wanting it to continue, however, we must say goodbye to Ana, Christian, and their puppies.**

 **Please note the date changes in this chapter. There are two dates in this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading ~ Melissa**

 **Chapter 11: Epilogue**

 **Ana's POV:**

 _December 24, 2019_

Christmas Eve. My favorite time of year. I am sitting in front of the fire place, the warmth filling the room, the snow lingering around outside, Christmas music being played in the background, perfection. Christian, my handsome, sexy, loving, romantic husband of one year today, is in the office getting last minute wrapping done. I was told to come into the living room and relax with my cup of tea and my manuscript that I should be editing. My manuscript, I wrote a book, "Christmas in Aspen". I have never been more proud of myself then in the moment that the last page printed out of the copier machine at work. I cried. Ugly cried. And cried some more.

Christian and I are here in Aspen, celebrating the winter holiday as we did for the past two years together. Hope and Aspen are running around the living room, playing tug-a-war with the new rope toy the received today from Mr. and Mrs. Kelder. We have kept in touch with them over the years, and always go to see them when we are in town. They came to Seattle for Thanksgiving, and we had them over. Christian loved playing host to them, showing them what Seattle has to offer. They stayed the long weekend with us, along with the rest of the Greys.

Christian's family, took me in with open arms, just as Uncle Jack and Aunt Leslie. After we left Aspen two years ago, Jack and Leslie demanded that I call them Aunt and Uncle. It took me a while to get use to, but I wouldn't want anyone else to call family. His mother, Grace, has become one of my best friends. She is everything I ever wanted in a mother, and one I want to aspire to be. She is comforting and full of love. Carrick, my father-in-law, is another father figure that I am lucky enough to have in my life. Once he found out that my father recently passed away, he took on the job with no questions asked. I remember the first fight Christian and I had, and Carrick held me and told me he would wait outside with his shotgun for when Christian returned home. I can't even remember what the fight was about, but we were at his parents house, and he walked out and drove off. He came back fifteen minutes later, with his father sitting on the front porch waiting for him. The fight was quickly forgotten, apologies were said, we kissed and made up, and he heard an ear full from his father. I now have two siblings, and I love them dearly. I never knew what it was like to grow up with a brother and a sister, I never want to have one child. It was lonely. I never had anyone to tell my secrets to, no one else understood the family dynamic, no one to lie for me, or me for them. Elliot is the epitome of the older brother, picking on his younger sisters, always making us laugh, and fiercely protective. Then, there is Mia. She is bubbly, energetic, and shares a love of secret telling, like me. We have had many sleepovers, where we lay in one of our big, king size beds, watching movies, and stuffing our faces with junk food. I've had Kate in my life for years, but, it is nice to have another sister. I finally belong to a family again, and it is the best feeling in the world.

Speaking of Kate, once we were both home in Seattle, she met Christian, and approved right away. We decided to set her up with Elliot, and just like me and Christian, they hit it off pretty quickly. They are recently engaged, planning a summer wedding. I couldn't be more happier for them, they are perfect for one another.

Uncle Jack gave me away to Christian on our wedding day. I had Ray's phone with me all day, and a picture of us together in a small picture frame, tied to my bridal bouquet. We had an open seat with a larger picture of him, front and center. He watched me marry the love of my life. He was with us, I felt him.

"You're still out here?" My husbands sexy baritone voice rings through the air as he walks into the living room.

"I am. I'm enjoying watching the snow."

He sits down on the couch, picking up my legs, only to place them back down across his lap again.

"I see you have finally mastered your goal." He smiles at me, causing me to giggle.

"I sure did!" I gloat. I am finally able to balance my tea cup and saucer on my expanding belly. It's been hard, but now being six months pregnant, with twins, my stomach is finally cooperating. Christian almost lost his shit when he heard me hiss in pain when I tried it once before with still too hot tea. I never heard the end of it. He told me if I wanted to practice, then it needs to be with an empty tea cup, and once I got that down, I could move on to nuke warm tea.

"I'm proud of you, baby. Speaking of baby, how are our little ones?"

"They are fine. Sleeping, I think. They haven't been active for a couple hours now, I think they wanted to help me with my goal."

"Already mommy's little helpers, I see."

"Yep. Can you believe it, two years we met here, one year married, and now we are going to have babies, Christian. We are going to be parents." I tear up.

He leans over to me, making my legs fall off of him, but he grabs them as he lies down, he manages to maneuver my body up against him, my back to his front, the tea cup drops to the soft carpet floor in the process. His right arm slinks around my front, his strong hand cusping my round belly, his long fingers creating circular patterns.

"What's wrong, angel?"

"It's nothing, just getting emotional. You know how I've been getting lately." I try to shrug it off, but if I know my husband, his next sentence out of his mouth is going to be how much he knows me and what my face gives away.

"Ana, I know that it's 'nothing', you can't hide what your eyes tell me."

I huff out, "I miss my dad." And, with that, the flood gates open. "It's been over two years, and I still miss him like it was yesterday, and now we are going into the third trimester, and I just want him to be here and meet his grandchildren."

"I know, baby, and I am so sorry he isn't here with you during this amazing time in your life. But, you have to know he is with you, with all of us," he states as he taps my belly twice, once for each of our angels. "He is always with you, he was there when we met, when we moved in together, when we spoke our vows. He is always there, watching over you, when I can't, and even when I can."

I turn my head to face him, giving him a gentle kiss on his plump lips. He hums in response, his hand moving up towards the back of my neck. "I need you," he whispers against my lips.

"I need you too. But, not here, take me to bed please."

"Of course, come on."

I loved Uncle Jack's guest room so much in his house, more importantly, the romantic canopy bed, that Christian and I decided to have that in our room. The walls are painted grey, the bedding white and blush, the bedroom furniture is also white, while the curtains on the canopy are blush. There are always fresh flowers scattered around the room, making it even more romantic. A large canvas photograph, gifted from Jose, hangs on the wall in front of our bed. There are floor to ceiling windows which allows us to have the most spectacular view of the mountains.

Being six months pregnant, with twins, our sex life had to get creative at times. Before stripping me of my clothes, Christian places a wedged pillow at the end of the bed, this has become his favorite position, and I am sure we will still use it even after the twins are born. Once it is in the perfect place and position to his liking, he turns to me. His smile is bright, his eyes loving.

He walks back to me, the few feet, and his hands automatically find the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it up over my head. I smirk when it hits the floors and his burning eyes find mine.

"No bra, Mrs. Grey. Naughty." He chuckles. "Are your breasts bothering you again?"

"Yes, they are a little sore today. Be gentle."

"Of course baby." He reassures me as he gently rubs and plays with my breasts, making my head tilt back, and a moan escape the back of my throat.

His hands roam my body, already making it sing. Within seconds, the tips of his fingers are tugging the lavender lace panties down my legs, he leaves open mouthed kisses along the way. He always makes me feel loved, cherished. As he makes his way back up my body, he still uses his mouth and hands all over me, making me climb higher. Ever since I hit the second trimester, the lightest kisses and touches could send me over the edge.

"Come. Let me help you." As ever the gentleman he is, he helps me settle on the bed, making sure I am comfortable. He leans down and sweetly places his lips upon mine, kissing me slowly, lovingly.

He starts to undress next to me, knowing how much I enjoy the show. He wiggles and winks at times, making me giggle. He has been so serious lately, with his business, GEH, making a name for itself. He made it, and I am so proud of him. We are starting to get recognized when going out, so Christian and Carrick have discussed getting security detail for us, especially now with the babies being born in three short months. We are interviewing for a CPO for both of us after the New Year.

He stands before me, gloriously naked, with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too, Mr. Grey. Now, stop making me wait."

He chuckles as he walks to the front of the bed, placing both of his hands on my knees and pulling them apart. "Delectable, as always, baby, but I know your needy for me."

"Very much so. Please, Christian."

He doesn't keep me begging long, his hands caress my legs, up and down, as he slowly leans down above me. We both moan into each other's mouths as he enters me.

"How do you want me, Anastasia?" I moan, he knows what that does to me when he says my name like that. It is the same effect as when I bite my lip.

"Slow."

"As you wish."

He slowly makes love to me, pressing his body against mine, wrapping his arms around me, and making sure he isn't using his entire weight. We are one. Slowly moving together, letting our bodies tell each other how we feel, what we feel. It is the most pleasure he has ever given me. I will say that the next time we have sex, too. Each time is better and better. He makes me climb higher and higher with each passing day. The way his body plays mine, like his fingers on a piano, he knows which keys to press and when. He creates a melody with my body like no other composer.

"I love you, so much, baby." He grunts to me as he pushes his body harder into me.

"I love you too." I moan with each thrust he gives me.

"Always and forever, Ana."

"Christian…"

"I know, baby, let go. Let me feel you." And I do, like I always do when he commands me to. "God, Ana, you feel incredible."

We are breathing in each other's air as he is still above me, his elbows keeping his weight off of me. We smile, lazily, and don't take our eyes off of the other pair.

"What?" I shyly ask.

"You are so beautiful, especially after an orgasm, but now with pregnancy, you are fiercely glowing."

I kiss his nose, then his lips, not knowing how to respond to that. He always makes me feel so cherished and loved. I am thankful every single day for coming to Aspen two years ago and staying in my boss' home. It was what I needed, I need Christian, his love, his protectiveness, his heart, and soul.

 **Christian's POV**

 _February 14, 2020_

Ana has been in labor since yesterday morning, and now we are spending Valentines Day in the hospital, hoping and praying that today she will give birth. She hasn't been working since the middle of January, Dr. Greene, putting her out, due to high blood pressure. She was able to read and edit some manuscripts, Hannah has taken over her book. We think editing and revising her own work was causing her more stress, wanting it to be one-hundred perfection, so I took it and handed it over. Of course, there were tears and yelling, but once Dr. Greene and I cornered her and told her it was for the best, for the babies and her health, she understood.

"Christian…" She moans out, but not from pleasure. This woman, my angel, my very stubborn angel, wants to give birth naturally, and it is killing me watching her in pain like this.

I am sitting behind her, she is cocooned in my arms, my hands rubbing up and down her swollen belly, "I know, baby, breathe through it. Breathe with me, Ana."

She and I take deep breaths in and out together, always in sync with one another. It calms us down, immensely. My parents ran out for an early lunch, gathering my siblings, Kate, and Jose with them. Our new CPO's Taylor and Sawyer are standing guard at the hospital room door. With GEH booming and failing companies all over the United States wanting to be under the Grey Enterprise Holdings umbrella, we have become more popular, which is just laughable, we aren't celebrities, I am a business man, Ana an editor. She was working her way up the ladder, however, she decided to stay as editor, especially with the twins now.

With conversations, arguments, and even more arguments, we have agreed on her working from home, after her three month maternity leave. We have hired a housekeeper, Ms. Gail Jones, to help out. Ana and Ms. Jones get along flawlessly, and we feel very comfortable with her helping with the twins.

"You are doing so well, baby. I am going to call a nurse to come in and check you, okay?"

"Yep." She huffs out, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. I quickly gather her fallen hair and redo her braid. I press the call button and within seconds, the nurse assigned to us, Nurse Diana, enters the room, all smiles.

"How are feeling, Mrs. Grey?"

"The pain is getting worse, and I want to push." Ana tells her honestly.

"Okay, let's see what we have going on."

After examining Ana, Nurse Diana, slips her gloves off and turns with a smile and with a clap of her hands, she states, "It's baby time!"

"Finally!" "Thank, fuck!" Ana and I exclaim together.

Diana laughs and turns to head out the door, as she opens it she tells us that she is running to get Dr. Greene.

"It's baby time, Christian!" Ana squeals, getting a burst of energy.

"I know, angel, I love you." I tilt her head towards me, giving her a gentle kiss. I am a nervous wreck, but I can't let her see that. I just need her to be safe, I need my babies to be safe.

Dr. Greene enters the room with Diana bouncing behind her. She's young and vibrant, and I think her energy will be much needed in the room during delivery. Some other nurses come in, waiting to help when the first twin is delivered. Taylor and Sawyer hold fort at the door, checking everyone's ID badge before allowing them to enter the room.

Before everything really begins, I beckon Taylor in, which he only pokes his head in, giving Ana privacy.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please call my dad or mom and let them know it is time, but everyone, and I mean everyone is to stay in the waiting room. I will let them know when they can come back in here."

"Right away, Mr. Grey."

"Are you ready mommy and daddy?" Dr. Greene asks, making sure everything is where it needs to be.

"Ready." Ana states as she squeezes my hand, a contraction hitting her fast and hard.

"Mr. Grey, are you staying right where you are or moving to the side of her?"

Before I can answer, Ana tells me to stay put, so that is what I do.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey, when you feel the urge to push, you push. Remember to breathe through it. We will take breaks when needed. Are you ready to meet your babies?"

Ana nods her head, tears coming out of her eyes, as she breathes through the contraction. As she starts to push, her fingers wrap tightly around mine. I try to absorb the pain she is feeling, taking it away from her, but I know that I can't take a fraction of what she is feeling away. She didn't want the drugs, wanted to be the strong Ana that I know her to be, but I wish she would have.

"Great job, Mrs. Grey. One more push and baby A will be here to meet you." Dr. Greene announces.

Ana pushes one more time, and within seconds, we hear the most amazing sound in the world, the cry of our first born. We didn't want to know the genders, wanted to be surprised and although it has been difficult, I am happy with the decision we made.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, welcome your baby boy."

A boy! My first born is a boy! Dr. Greene lifts him up and a nurse goes to clean him off, but Ana's arms stretch out in front of her. Diana takes our baby boy from the nurse, and places him in Ana's arms, where she automatically places him to her chest. We are both crying, tracing our fingers up and down his chubby cheeks.

"Good, Ana. Take a rest before baby two makes his or her appearance. Do you have a name for this bundle of joy yet?"

Ana just nods her head again, but doesn't speak, she looks up at me and smiles. She looks exhausted, of course she is, she just gave labor and has another one to go.

"Yes, we did. This handsome boy's name will be Raymond Jack, RJ for short."

Ana curses out, the nurses take Raymond away, after I cut the umbilical cord, and she is ready to push again.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey, just a few more times, and baby B will be here to join Raymond. You ready?"

"As. I. Will. Ever. Be." She grits out, taking my hands again in hers. Her squeezing is harder, tougher, and hurts a hell of a lot more.

She pushes and pauses, and pushes and pauses. She is trying with all her might, but the baby just doesn't want to come out.

"Mrs. Grey, just a few more times, you can do this. You are doing so well, let's keep going." I whisper to her as I kiss her exposed neck.

"One. Two. Three. Push, Mrs. Grey." Dr. Greene directs.

Ana pushes, with all of her strength, and as she takes a long breath, we hear the sounds of more cries fill the room.

"Congratulations, mommy and daddy, baby B is a girl."

Ana cries and like with Raymond, stretches her arms out waiting for our baby girl to be handed to her. Nurse Diana takes our princess and places her to Ana's chest. I look over her shoulder and my tears run down my face. My wife is the strongest person I know, that I will ever know.

"She is beautiful, Christian."

"Just like her mommy, angel. You were perfect. I am so very proud of you and in awe of you."

"I couldn't have done it with you by my side, Christian. Thank you."

The nurse takes our girl just like they did with her brother, and get her ready for her debut.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, do you have name for your beauty."

"Yes. Gracelyn Rae" Ana states proudly. We wanted both of our children to have Ray's name, since his last name wouldn't be carried on anymore. My mother has become Ana's mother, so we decided if we were to have a daughter, we wanted to name our baby after her, however, give her her own name at the same time.

After a while, our babies are brought back to us. Nurse Diana leads the way, smiling just like before. Sheesh, I need whatever it is she has.

"Here we are, sweet little angels," she sings to them, "I told you I would bring you back to your mommy and daddy."

"Thank you, Diana, for everything." Ana says to her as she places Gracelyn in her arms again. She then hands Raymond to me, and while I am still on the bed with Ana, I ask Diana to take our first official family picture.

I point with my chin to my phone on the nightstand, Diana hands it over to me to unlock and put the camera mode on.

We are all scrunched up, as close as we can be, and Ana and I smile brightly at my phone.

"Say, Grey; family of four!" Diana suggests.

"Grey; family of four!" Ana and I cheer in unison.

Several hours have passed since the delivery of my babies. All of my angels are sleeping peacefully in Ana's bed. She is holding onto them, a smile on her face. She's at peace, it took her a while to get there, but I knew she would.

I can't help but to stare at them, never taking my eyes away from their breathing chests, watching them, making sure they are safe. Of course they are, they are in their mother's arms, near her heart. She is always keep them safe. I will keep them all safe.

Going to Aspen two years ago was the best decision I have ever made in my life. Meeting Ana, unexpectedly was the greatest gift I could have received. Nothing, and I mean, nothing, will ever compare to how I feel in this moment, right now.

My life for Ana will grow with every passing year, fuck, every passing day. She has brought a light to my life, that flame will never dull because of her love for me, and my love for her.

She is my forever, always.

 **~The End~**


	12. Author's Note

Hello all!

I am so sorry that I haven't been around in quite some time. I have been working on publishing my own books! That is why I am here to leave this authors note to all of you.

I am going to be pulling Christmas in Aspen to make it an original story for the holidays!

I am currently working on it, so the story can stay up, however, it will be coming off of FF by December 1st.

If you would like to follow me …. my author's name is Melissa Ryann (on FB) and (IG). Also, Author Melissa Ryann (FB Group)

Thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. I can't wait to share with you what I have been working on besides Christmas in Aspen!

Love to all!


End file.
